Smile
by angelflutest
Summary: Shelby is a young girl from Oklahoma, living with her brother, what will happen when the world goes to hell? More importantly what will the group think of her when they meet her? Who's more her type? Shane or Daryl? DarylxOC or ShanexOC Read to find o
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except any oc's you see.

So don't sue me because I'm not making any money off this.

**Chapter 1**

The pain in my stomach got worse, the more I stayed on my back. As an extremely painful push ran threw my body, I let out an ear splitting scream.

At that point, the walkers that had been outside the house burst threw the door. Everyone that wasn't helping me went to kill as many walkers as they could, and all I could think about is how I ended up like this. Trying to give birth in the middle of Georgia. With the dead trying to kill me.

Well, let me start from the begging.

I was born and raised in Oklahoma, my life wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible either. My brother and I were only a couple years apart and we were really close.

We were both at work when the world went to hell.

I worked at Kohl's and he worked at Bass Pro Shops. I don't think I will ever forget that day.

It was five o'clock in the morning, Matt and I were getting ready for our shifts. On the news they were talking bout a 'plaque' taking over the world and something about the CDC and Atlanta being a 'safe place'.

We both joked about it and paid it no mind, as we finished getting ready and climbed into his truck. As we were driving the thirty minutes into town we noticed a small group of people stumbling around like they were drunk.

Turning to my brother, I noticed he was just as worried as I was.

"I think you better take your gun with you today."

"Why?"

"Just in case the news was right and some shit is going on."

"Alright fine. I'll meet you at Bass Pro right?"

"Yeah."

I smiled as I slid out of the truck.

"Everything will be fine."

"Have fun Cobra."

"You to Hic."

With a laugh I walked into Kohl's.

Cobra was my nickname, my real name is Shelby.

With a smile I greeted my coworkers. My short brunette and red hair straitened, my vest over a white and blue v neck shirt. With my dress slacks and my high heeled boots.

After clocking in I went to talk with a couple of coworkers as we waited for customers to come in.

We noticed the first customer of the day staggered in. She looked pretty normal except she was limping and her jaw was busted apart as blood dripped everywhere.

Ducking down I cursed under my breath as several more walked in. They were sniffing?

All of a sudden one of my managers rounded a corner and was out in the open. As she turned to run the woman that walked in first grabbed her and bit into her neck, as the others took part in devouring her.

Feeling scared and sick I ran to the brake room for my gun. Relieved when I found it in my purse I grabbed it and held it down as I slowly made my way out of Kohl's to find my brother. All I could do was pray that he was gonna be ok.

There's the first Chapter!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except any oc's you see.

So don't sue me becuse I'm not making any money off this.

**Chapter 2**

Ducking behind a truck I noticed the entire parkinglot was crawling with the dead. Cursing under my breath. I slowly moved to the back of the building. Moving as quietly as I could. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Dead boodies littering the parkinglot. Some were still being devoured by walkers. Suddenly I noticed a walker headed right towards me. Taking aim I shot it in the head, between the eyes. The noise alerted all the walkers to me. Panicking I took off running. After a couple of minutes I finally saw Bass Pro...surrounded by walkers. Cursing I started shooting at walkers until I was able to enter the building through an emergency exit. Taking a moment to catch my breath. I noticed that I had a gun pointed at me. Glancing up I saw Matt, grinning I straightened my back.

"Tell me you weren't bit?"  
>"I wasn't. Thanks for telling me to take my gun."<p>

We smiled at eachother as I hugged him.  
>As we were making our way around I noticed that he was the only associate. All the people that had been in the store was now dead.<br>Quickly we gathered up as much amo as we could shove in a couple of duffle bags. I grabbedd a recurve bow and enough arrows to supply an army.  
>Nodding at eachother we exited the building out the back. Running to his truck we started working on a plan.<p>

"We need to go to Atlanta."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because Cobra, they say it's safe."  
>"Maybe you're right. How are we on gas?"<br>"Filled up before my shift started. What about supplies?"  
>"We need to get out of the city. I say we hit Walmart, grab as many can goods and bottled water possible."<br>"Alright."

So we headed to Walmart. Grabbing our guns we tied three carts together we started filling them up with everything we could think of. Happy that we hadn't seen any walkers or people for that matter. We loaded the truck and went back home to grab some clothes.  
>After about five minutes we were headed to Atlanta. We kept off the interstate. To many cars. To much of a chance of someone being infected.<br>Surprisingly, the back roads were void of walkers. When night fall came I took over driving so my brother could sleep. He did the same for me when sun rise came. Once we hit the Georgia boder we made our way over to the interstate. After another hour we finally could see Atlanta. But as we neared the bridge I noticed a ton of cars stopped on the opposit side of the road. Leaving Atlanta.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in."  
>"I agree. I'm getting a bad vibe."<p>

Turning around we back tracked ten miles. That's when we saw someone flagging us down.  
>stopping we asked the man if he'd been bit.<p>

"No. But there's a group of survivors up the mountain. If you wanna join us. My names Shane by the way."

Ok, I know that chapter seemed rushed, but I didn't want to waste a couple chapters on them getting to Gerogia, cause that's really boring, and I'm really excited to wright the rest of this story, and I'm sorry Shane wasn't being his normal self.

Please review and let meknow what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!  
>Here is your award!<p>

Chapter 3

We gave Shane a lift up the mountain with me being squished in between him and Matt.

"So where are you two from?"  
>"Oklahoma. We were headed to Atlanta, but after seeing all the cars we decided against it."<br>Shane looked me up and down when Matt wasn't looking; I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"So, are you two together?"

That made my brother and I crack up laughing. Turning to Shane I shook my head no.  
>"Nope, we're brother and sister."<p>

Shane sighed and smiled at me.

After about five minutes we came across a few cars and some tents set up off to the side.  
>Jumping down from the truck Shane walked over to an older gentleman and started talking to him. As my brother and I slid out of the truck, we walked over to Shane as he called a good size, and very diverse, group of people up.<br>After explaining that we would be staying with them, Shane introduced everyone to us.

"This is Lori, and her son Carl; Andrea and Amy; Dale, Glenn, Jacqui, and T-Dog; Ed, Carol, and their daughter Sophia; Daryl and Merle; and Jim."  
>We shook everyone's hand and introduced ourselves.<br>After everyone went back to what they were doing, we decided to set up our tent between Shane and the brothers. But still far enough back for privacy.

Feeling like I was being watched I glanced over my shoulder to see Daryl watching me while he was cleaning his cross bow and talking to his brother. With a small grin I waved at him, causing him to look away and his brother to laugh.

Tuning back to my brother we finished putting everything together.

"Think we found somewhere safe?"  
>"I hope so."<p>

As we climbed into the tent I started to change into a pair of cut off jeans and a tank top.  
>My brother just shook his head.<p>

"Why are you changing?"  
>"To be comfortable?"<br>"To show off?"  
>"Who would I show off for?"<br>"Oh I don't know? For Shane? Or Daryl? I'm not blind cobra. I saw them checking you out."  
>"Shut up hick, I know what I got."<br>"Cobra, both of us haven't had a shower in well over a week."  
>"Well, maybe they know where we can wash off?"<p>

I laughed as I left the tent, only to run into Daryl.

"Watch it new girl."  
>"What's your problem?"<br>"Whatever."

He tried to walk away, but me being me, I grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"What?"  
>"You don't have to be so rude. I just have a question. Where can I go to wash off?"<br>"The lake."  
>"That's all I needed."<p>

I huffed towards the lake, grabbing my gun with me.  
>Reaching the lake I stripped down and waded into the slightly cold water.<br>Ducking down into the water and scrubbing at my hair, I resurfaced and immediately noticed that I wasn't alone. Glaring I noticed the other Dixon staring at me.

"Can I help ya?"  
>"Just enjoyin the view sweetheart."<br>"Uh huh. You an yer brother."

That made him laugh, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Ya got that right sweetheart."  
>"Do ya mind turning around? I'd like some privacy."<p>

With a laugh he turned around so I could get dressed.  
>Happily I sat next to the redneck that reminded me so much of my brother before he got a job.<br>Turning to Merle I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatcha smilin at sweetheart?"  
>"You. You remind me of my brother before he got a job and stopped being fun."<br>All he did was laugh.  
>We sat and talked for awhile, manly about our life's before the world went to hell.<br>We heard a rustle in the woods, both of us reaching for our guns, once we saw it was only Daryl we both lowered our guns.  
>All he did was glare at his brother and make his way back up to camp.<p>

"What's his problem?"  
>"I think we should head back to camp sweetheart."<br>"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
>"You need a nickname."<br>"Call me cobra, all my friends and family did."  
>"You got it cobra."<p>

I couldn't help but smile as we headed back to camp.  
>"So, what's your brother like? Is he as charming as you?"<br>"I'm surprised that took you so long to ask about. He's shy. Good luck cobra."

I couldn't help but laugh with him as we sat next to our brothers.  
>Matt nudged me as I sat down.<p>

"So where were you ALL day?"  
>"At the lake with Merle, that ok with you?"<br>"Maybe."

I glared at my brother, and started chowing down on some beans after thanking Lori.  
>Admittedly I kept stealing glancing at Daryl and Shane.<p>

After eating and hanging out I decided to call it a night.  
>Sneaking off to my tent. I noticed that Daryl was waiting by my tent.<br>Glancing at him I tried to walk past him, until he grabbed my arm.

"What's your relationship with my brother?"  
>"We're just friends. He reminds me of my brother."<p>

I couldn't help but smile at the confused face she made.

"Goodnight Daryl."

I laughed as I climbed into my tent. And curled around a huge stuffed Chesher cat, and fell asleep.

You know the drill  
>*^_^*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feeling someone poking my side I growled and glared at Matt.

"What do you want?"  
>"Get up. Your admires are looking for you."<br>"Screw em. I wanna sleep."  
>"To bad."<p>

He laughed as he left the tent. Rolling over I walked out of the tent and stretched, walking over to Matt who was talking to Daryl and Shane.

"What's up cobra?"  
>"Other than a rude wake up call, I want my gun then you better hide."<p>

With a laugh he handed me my gun.

"You got two options cobra, huntin with Daryl or look out with Shane?"  
>Looking at the two men with different expressions, weighing my options, Shane kinda scared me, and Daryl, hell if he did anything wrong all I would have to do is tell Merle.<br>Laughing to myself I had my answer.

"No offence Shane, but I'm not any good at bein a look out. So, if Daryl can put up with me, I'll go huntin with him."

Looking a little mad Shane walked off and I hugged my brother before following Daryl out into the woods.

"You ever takin out a geek before?"  
>"Geek? That's what you call them?"<br>"What do you call em?"  
>"Walkers? And yes I have."<p>

That made him laugh, I couldn't help but smile as we continued through the woods.  
>After a few minutes of walking Daryl shot a squirrel causing me to squeak out of shock.<p>

"You've never been huntin before have you?"  
>"No, but Shane gives me the creeps and I would be afraid for my well being."<p>

Daryl gave me a strange look.

"What?"  
>"You do realize he's been sleepin with Lori right?"<br>"Shit no, that creeper."

That made Daryl laugh and agree with me.  
>Finally it started getting dark out so we decided to make camp.<p>

As Daryl cooked the squirrel he had caught earlier, I moved close to the fire for warmth.

"I miss my cat."  
>"Yer cat?"<br>"My Cheshire cat."  
>"You have a Cheshire cat?"<br>"Yeah it was a present from my boyfriend."  
>"Oh."<br>"Ex-boyfriend, it was a get well soon present I was in the hospital."  
>"What for?"<br>"You really wanna know?"  
>"It's gonna be a long night."<br>"We got into an argument and he shoved me down 2 flights of stairs. The surgeons didn't think I was gonna pull threw."  
>"What happened to him?"<br>"My brother left the house the morning after I got home from the hospital, and that night they announced on the news that my ex had been murdered, they couldn't prove my brother did anything."

That made him laugh and I realized that I kinda liked the way he laughed.

After awhile we both fell asleep.  
>The next morning we woke up and went back to hunting.<br>Daryl attempted several times to teach me how to use his crossbow but I just couldn't do it.  
>So I stuck to my gun and recurve instead. We came across a couple of walkers, but that was about it.<p>

-A week later-

"Are we ever gonna go back to camp Daryl?"  
>"Yeah, We'll turn back tomorrow."<p>

With a nod I watched my footing as we were walking around a steep hill. Until Daryl thought it would be funny to scare me, which cause me to slip and tumble down the mountain.

"Shit. Ya alright down there Shelby?"  
>"Ow. I'm gonna kill ya Daryl!"<p>

He just sighed as he made his way down the hill.  
>Shaking his head as he realized I had twisted my leg really badly.<p>

"Can ya walk Shelby?"  
>"No."<p>

He sighed again and helped me stand, but as soon as I put pressure on my leg however, I almost toppled over in pain. Thankfully Daryl steadied me. Kneeling in front of me he gave me a piggy back ride back up the hill.

When we finally reached camp he sat me down slowly.

"Take yer pants off."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Ya heard me. I need ta see how bad it is. You twisted it up on yer thigh."  
>"Oh."<p>

Embarrassed as I could be I shimmied out of my pants. And noticed that a bruise was already starting to form. Looking at Daryl I couldn't help but notice the slight look of lust in his eyes.

I know, I know I'm evil  
>Next one will be out soon promise!<br>Please Review!  
>I like knowing what yall think<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, there is lemon early in this chapter, you don't have to read it, its only my second attempt at one so hopefully it's not that bad.

Chapter 5

Sitting down I ignored Daryl as I tied to examine the bruise on my thigh, hearing him sigh he looked down at my bruise and lightly touched it, causing me to hiss at him.

"It's not broken."  
>"Thank God."<p>

Daryl sat down next to me and stared at the fire.

"Whatcha thinkin bout Daryl?"  
>"Do ya like me?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Do you like me?"<p>

With a slight smile I sat up on my knees, ignoring the pain in my leg, I turned Daryl's face to look at me and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. With a grin he started kissing me back, pulling me to straddle his lap, he depend the kiss. As our make out session got more passionate, he pulled away and started kissing along my jaw line, and down my neck, earning a low groan from me when he got to the junction of my neck and shoulder. He sucked and nipped at my skin, leaving marks up and down my skin.  
>With a smirk, he turned us over so I was lying on my back. Going back to kissing me, his hands reached down and grabbed both my breast, causing me to let out a soft moan, smirking into the kiss, he worked on pulling off my shirt, tossing it on top of my jeans he sat back and stared at my Victoria's secret bra.<br>Pulling me to him, he snaked his arms around my back and quickly undid the clasps letting my breast fall free. Tossing my bra over with the rest of my clothes he stared at me as I lay back down. With a grin he kissed me again, then started making his way to my right breast, when he finally reached my nipple he started to lightly bite it, and would switch between that and sucking on it. While one of his hands worked with my other nipple. Finally he switched breast and gave my left nipple the same attention, causing me to grip his hair and arch my back, giving him more room.  
>Suddenly I felt his over hand cup my sex threw my thong. Pulling back he smirked at me.<br>All I could do was lean up and kiss him on the lips, while working his shirt off.  
>When it was tossed with the rest of the clothes he smiled down at me and started rubbing me threw the thin fabric, with a whimper I grinded my hips against his hand. Yanking off my thong, he spread my legs apart and started lightly rubbing my clit, and kissing me before I could get to loud.<br>After a couple of minutes of me whimpering he inserted one finger, slowly he pumped it in and out of me with ease, quickly he added another finger and pumped faster with me squirming under him. Suddenly I felt a pressure building, after a couple more quick pumps I had my first orgasm, laying back; I stared up at him, with lust in both our eyes. Standing up he removed his pants and boxers, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Your not a virgin, are ya?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

With a sigh, he kissed me as he entered me.  
>I let a couple of tears slip out because of the pain; I dug my nails into his shoulder, as he held still waiting for me to adjust to him. Finally I nodded at him, and he slowly began to pump in and out of me.<br>After a bit, his pace was to slow, so I screamed for him to go faster. That's all he needed to start ramming into me, until he found my g-spot, causing my head to fall back, and me to see stars.  
>With a grin he kept hitting that one spot over and over again, until finally we both came, he kept going riding out both our orgasms. Until he collapsed on top of me.<br>Pushing himself up, he slid himself out of me, causing us both to groan.  
>Lying next to me, we both tried to catch our breaths.<br>Smiling he rolled over and looked down at me. With a kiss, he dragged his hand up from my sex all the way to one of my breast, with a light squeeze, causing me to gasp; he stood up and pulled on his pants.  
>When he started making dinner for us, I sat up and stared at him. I couldn't believe I just gave my virginity to an almost complete stranger. Pulling on my clothes I sat in front of the fire.<br>After eating some squirrel, I attempted to fall asleep, until Daryl curled up behind me, and started spooning with me.

"Today was fun, sorry about scaring you off the cliff."  
>"It'll heal."<br>"Do ya regret sleepin with me?"  
>"No."<p>

I felt him nod his head, and I aloud myself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Daryl and I packed up and started heading back to the main camp.  
>After a couple of hours of walking back to camp, we came across a huge deer.<br>Daryl turned to me with a grin and got his cross bow ready.  
>After we followed the deer for a few minutes, Daryl finally shot the deer in the shoulder, causing it to take off running.<br>Tracking the deer for a few miles the trees finally started looking familiar, until we heard a couple of children scream. Following the tracks we came across our deer with half it's neck gone, a walkers body laying to the side with a decapitate head, and all the men, minus Matt, and a new guy, holding weapons.

"Some of a bitch. That's my deer. Look at it all knolled on by this filthy...disease bearin...motherless...proxy bastard"

I winced every time he kicked the walker's body.  
>"Calm down son that ain't helpin it any."<br>I glanced over at Dale, as Daryl got in his face.  
>"What do you know about it old man?"<br>Daryl sighed and went to pull his arrows out of the deer.  
>"Been tracking this deer for miles, gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Think we can cut around this chewed up part here?"<br>He looked over at Shane as I looked around for my brother.  
>"We cannot risk that."<br>"It's a damn shame. I got some squirrel bout a dozen or so. That'll have to do."  
>All of a sudden the walkers head started moving.<p>

"Come on people, what the hell?"  
>Then Daryl shot an arrow threw the walkers eye. Pulling the arrow out and shaking it off he looked at everyone like they were kind of stupid.<br>"It's gotta be the brain. Don't yall know nothing?"  
>I laughed a little as I followed Daryl back into camp, still searching for my brother.<p>

"Merle! Merle! Get your ass out here got us some squirrels stew em up!"

That's when Shane called out to Daryl.  
>"Daryl? Shelby? Slow up a bit I need to talk to you."<br>We both turned to Shane  
>"Bout what?"<br>"Bout Merle and about Matt. There was a problem in Atlanta."

Feeling everyone's eyes on us I stepped away from the two men, if they started fighting I was not gonna be in between the two.

"He dead?"  
>"Not sure."<br>"Either he is or he ain't."

I sighed as I saw Daryl start getting in Shane's face a little bit.  
>That's when the new guy stepped up.<p>

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it."  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Rick Grimes."  
>"Rick Grimes you got something you wanna tell me?"<br>"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to the roof by a piece of metal. He's still there."  
>"Hold on. Let me PROCCESS this. You said you hand cuffed my brother to a roof? And you left him there!"<br>"Yeah."

That's when Daryl threw the squirrels at this Rick person and attempted to attack him but Shane tackled him from the side. Daryl, pulled out a knife when he hit the ground and he attempted to stab Rick, but Rick was to fast, and as Shane held Daryl from behind Rick took Daryl's knife.

"Best let me go!"  
>"Think it's better if we don't."<br>"Choke hold is illegal."  
>"Come on now we can keep his up all day."<br>"I'd like to have a calm discussion about this, think we can manage that?"

Finally Shane let him go.

"What I did was not on a whim, your brother does not work and play well with others."  
>"It's not Ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it."<br>"You couldn't pick it up?"  
>"I dropped it down the drain."<br>After a few seconds Daryl got up, and started walking around. I was getting fairly pissed off; something told me the same thing had happened to my brother.  
>"Supposed to make me feel better it don't."<br>"Maybe this will I chained the door to the roof so geeks couldn't get at him. With a padlock."  
>Rick chimed in, watching Daryl's every move.<br>"It's gotta count for something."  
>Even from behind I could tell Daryl was trying not to cry.<br>"The hell with all of yall, just tell me where he is, so's I can go get him."  
>"He'll show you. Ain't that right?"<br>I glared at Lori.  
>"I'm goin back."<br>As Daryl went to grab the squirrels to walk off I turned to Shane, my voice coming out shakier than I meant it to.  
>"Where's my brother Shane?"<br>"He got left behind to."  
>I turned towards Rick, sinking down low I was ready to attack.<p>

"Excuse me?"  
>"Your brother was just as dangerous as Merle. He was handcuffed as well."<br>With a growl I threw myself at Rick, only to be held back by Shane, who just tossed me to the side. Sitting up, I saw that Daryl was offering me a hand up, taking it I followed him back to his tent.  
>Sitting down on his makeshift bed I stared at him as he gathered everything up.<p>

"I'm going with you."  
>"No you ain't."<br>"Why not? My brother was left too."  
>"I couldn't stand if I lost you to damn it."<br>I stood up and stood behind him wrapping my arm around his waist, laying my head against his toned back.  
>"Bring everyone back? I couldn't stand it if I lost you too."<br>He turned around and gave me a heated kiss.  
>As we excited his tent Shane was talking to Rick.<br>"Just tell me why you would risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon."  
>"Hey choose your words more carefully."<br>"Oh I did, douche bags what I meant."

Trying to avoid another fight, I pulled Daryl away from the two deputies.  
>He looked down at me and made sure he had all his arrows.<br>Until Lori spoke up.  
>"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?"<br>Rick turned to Glenn.  
>"Oh come on."<br>"You know the way, you've been there before in and out no problem you said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel allot better with you along I know she would to."  
>"That's just great your gonna risk three men?"<p>

I watched as Daryl remained quiet while he cleaned his arrows.  
>"Four."<br>"My day just gets better and better don't it."  
>"You see anybody else stepping up to save your brother cracker ass?"<br>"Why you?"  
>"You wouldn't begin to understand. You don't speak my language."<br>"So it's four."

I tried to ignore the deputies as they talked, crouching next to Daryl, I attempted to clean an arrow for him, but he wouldn't let me. I nudged him trying to get him to look at me.  
>He sighed as he went to climb in the truck to back it up. I watched with a feeling of dread in my chest.<br>Daryl climbed into the back of the truck and looked at every one with a fairly annoyed look on his face.

Getting extremely pissed off he honked the horn of the truck.  
>"Come on let's go!"<br>Leaning down to words me, he gave me a quick kiss.  
>"At the very least, you need to come back alive."<br>"I will."

I just nodded as I stepped away from the truck and went to stand with Amy and Andrea.  
>Amy gave me a quick hug when the truck began to drive off.<p>

"I didn't think you and Daryl were a couple."  
>"Something changed while we were on that trip."<br>"Come on, we got laundry that needs to be done."

I laughed as I followed the small group to the quarry.  
>Sitting up shop next to Amy, I started working on my clothes, only stopping to watch Shane attempt to catch frogs.<p>

"Can someone explain to me how women indeed up doin all the work?"  
>"The world ended didn't you get the memo?"<br>"It's just the way it is."  
>I glared at Ed behind us.<br>"I do miss my me tag."  
>"I miss my coffee maker with the gold drip filter and hand grinder hunny."<br>"My computer texting."  
>"My HHR."<br>Andrea looked around, almost embarrassed.  
>"I miss my vibrator."<br>Carol glanced behind us to see if Ed was listening or not.  
>"Me too."<br>That made us all bust out in giggles.  
>Catching Ed's attention. Making him walk over to us.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"Just swappen horror stories Ed."<br>Him standing behind us was making both Andrea and I mad.  
>"Problem Ed?"<br>"None that concerns you. You otta focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club."

I gave Andrea a look I didn't take being ordered around very well.  
>Finally we both got tired of this jerk watching over us.<br>"Ed tell ya what you don't like how your laundries done you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself, here."  
>When Ed threw the shirt back at Andrea, he missed hitting me in the back of the head, becoming royally pissed off I stood next to her.<br>"Ain't my job missy."  
>I had enough, no one was gonna disrespect any of the people in this camp, and especially not this son of a bitch.<br>"What is your job Ed? Setting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"  
>"Well it sure ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch tell ya what."<br>He turned to words Carol.  
>"Come on, let's go."<br>"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed."  
>"I say it ain't non of your business. Come on now you heard me."<br>We all turned to Carol and tried to stop her.  
>"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass just cause your some educated cues alright. Now you come on now, or your gonna regret it later."<br>"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed? Yeah we've seen them."  
>This made Ed laugh at us.<br>"Stay out of it, now come on! This ain't known of yalls business. Yall are gonna keep prodding the bull here, now I am done talkin."  
>He grabbed Carol.<br>Andrea and I tried to get in between them.  
>"You don't tell me what?"<br>Making him back hand Carol.  
>Before Andrea could do anything I was in his face, I got a decent hit it, but he punched me square on the face knocking me back into the girls.<br>Shane showed up and started dragging his ass off to the side.  
>And started beating his face in.<br>after a few hits we were all screaming for Shane to stop.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? I'll beat ya to death Ed."  
>Shane landed another punch.<br>Finally Shane kicked him and walked past everyone, with Carol sobbing uncontrollably over what was left of Ed's face.  
>Grabbing my cheek Andrea helped me up.<p>

"You alright Shelby?"  
>"I'll be fine."<p>

*Alright, longer than usual, hope everyone enjoyed it, this will kind of follow the show.  
>Please review and let me know what you think<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright!  
>Here's a new chapter!<br>Bu first a few shout outs to my fabulous reviewers!  
><strong>MisStory<strong>: Thank you for reviewing on all the chapters, I really appreciated your opinion  
><strong>GypsyWitchBaby:<strong> Here's your update Hope I didn't make you wait to long *^_^*  
><strong>Sharpey-00:<strong>Completely agree with you they are cute and hot  
>I hope I got everyone If not let me know<p>

Chapter 6

Following Shane up the hill side to take care of my cheek and jaw, as Amy and Andrea went fishing.  
>When we reached camp Shane turned to see who had been following him.<br>Looking at my cheek and jaw he sighed and shook his head.

"Take a seat over there Shelby. I'll get the first aid kit; see what I can do about your jaw."  
>Nodding I sat down near one of the fires, and watched Shane climb in the RV and back out carrying the little white box. Sitting in front of me, he turned my head to get a better look at my jaw.<p>

"Thanks for earlier."  
>"Earlier?"<br>"For beatin the hell out of Ed. Bastard deserved it."  
>"He got you pretty good Cobra."<br>"Guess I shouldn't have stepped in like I did."  
>"You wouldn't have this black eye forming if you hadn't."<br>I laughed as he continued to take care of my cheek and eye.  
>Watching Dale make his way up to Jim who was doing something high up on one of the hills, I decided to try and befriend the deputy that invited me and my brother into this camp.<br>"So how do you know that Rick Grimes guy?"  
>"We've been friends since childhood."<br>"Would he handcuff my brother without a good reason?"  
>"No, he wouldn't."<br>I sighed as he finished and looked me in the eye.  
>"I'm sorry about your brother Shelby."<br>"It's alright; I know he can get out of hand at times."  
>Shane smiled at me as he went to put the first aid kit back.<br>I laughed as I saw Amy and Andrea walk back with a bunch of fish that they had caught.

We all laughed and thank them both, they told us to thank Dale.  
>Shane walked out of the RV and offered me a hand to stand up; laughing I gladly took it, not missing how close we were.<br>As Dale was walking up to the group Andrea was giving him a hard time.

"Hey Dale when did you last oil those line reels they are a disgrace."  
>"I uh, I don't wanna alarm anyone but we may have a bit of a problem."<br>He turned and pointed at Jim as Shane and I came to stand next to him.  
>Everyone followed Dale up the hill to see Jim digging a bunch of holes everywhere.<br>Shane looked around for a couple of seconds before he started talking.

"Hey Jim, why don't you hold up and give us a second here please?"  
>Jim stopped and looked at us, obviously out of breath.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Just a little concerned man that's all."<br>"Dale says you've been out here for hours."  
>Jim looked at Dale; if looks could kill Dale would be six foot under.<br>"So?"  
>"So why you out here diggin? What, you headed to China? Jim what you?"<br>"What does it matter, I'm not hurtin anyone?"  
>"Yeah except maybe yourself, its a hundred degrees today you can't keep this up."<br>"Sure I can! Watch me!"  
>I looked at over at Lori, getting a little concerned at the attitude Jim had all of a sudden.<br>"Jim there not gonna say it so I will, your scarin people. You're scarin my son, and Carol's daughter."  
>"They got nothing to be scared of, I mean what the hell people I'm out here by my self, why don't yall just go and leave me the hell alone."<br>"We think that you need to take a break. Ok? Why don't you get some shade, some food? I tell ya what I'll come out here in a little bit and I'll even help ya myself, Jim just tell me what this is about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?"  
>"Or what?"<br>"There is no or what. I'm askin you, I am commin to you and I am askin you please. I don't wanna have to take it from you."  
>"And if I don't then what? Then you gonna beat my face in like you did Eds'? Yall seen his face huh? What's left of it. See that's what happens when someone crosses you."<br>"That was different Jim."  
>"You weren't there Ed was out of control he was hurting his wife."<br>"That is their marriage that is not his. He is not judge and jury, who voted you king boss huh?"  
>"I'm not gonna argue with you aright, so just give me the shovel."<br>"No,no,no,no."  
>"Please just give me the shovel?"<br>As Shane was reaching for the shovel Jim shoved him away, and started swinging the shovel at him.  
>Shane tackled him to the ground causing Jim to cry out.<br>"Alright, Alright."  
>"Jim stop it ok? Hey, hey, hey, Jim no body's gonna hurt you ok?"<br>I watched as Shane handcuffed Jim.  
>"It's a lie, it's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys, I said it a hundred times. It didn't mater. They came out of nowhere, there were dozens of em, just pulled them right out of my hand, the only reason got away was because the dead were to busy eatin my family."<p>

After that we got Jim on his feet and walked him back down the hill, Shane made him sit down against a tree in a lot of shade.  
>Walking away Shane went to grab some water for Jim, while I stayed close to make sure he didn't try to run off or do something stupid.<br>When Shane and Dale came back Shane knelt next to Jim with a bucket of water.

"Jim, drink some water."  
>"Aright."<br>Shane pulled a cup out of the water and tilted it so Jim could drink some of it.  
>"Here you go man."<br>"Mmm, pour some on my head?"  
>"Yeah."<br>After Shane poured a bit on Jims head Jim looked at him.  
>"How long you gonna keep me like this?"<br>"Well, until I don't think you're a danger to yourself or others."  
>Jim looked over at Lori and Carol who were helping there kids with school work.<br>"I'm sorry I scared your boy, and your little girl."  
>"You had sun stroke nobody's blamin you."<br>"You're not scared now? Are ya?"  
>"No sir."<br>"Your mom's right, just got too much sun is all."  
>"Jim. They know why you were diggin."<br>"Had a reason, don't remember. Somethin I dreamt last night."  
>Dale and I both nodded our heads in understanding.<br>"Your dad was in it, you were worried about him, can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?"  
>"They're not back yet."<br>"We don't need to talk about that."  
>"Your dad's a Police Officer son, he helps people, just probably came across some folks needin help that's all. That man, he's tough as nails. I don't know him well but I can see it in him, am I right?"<br>We all turned to look at Shane.  
>"Oh yeah."<br>"There nothing gonna stop him from getting back to you and your mom, I can promise you that."

Shane grabbed the bucket and started walking off.  
>"Headed to the Quarry, you kids come help me clean some fish."<br>"Sweet, come on Sophia."  
>"Stay with Carol."<p>

I laughed as Carol and I followed Shane and the kids down to the quarry, pulling me back and letting the trio get ahead of us Carol started talking to me.

"Thank you, for earlier."  
>"Earlier?"<br>"Standing up to Ed, I'm sorry he hit you."  
>"That was nothing compared to the fights my brother and I used to get into. Just tell me if he ever hits you or Sophia again, I'll set him strait."<br>"You got it. So, you and Daryl? Or you and Shane which one is it?"  
>"Only time will tell really. I don't know either of them very well."<br>"You seemed to know Daryl pretty well when you two came back."  
>I laughed as we continued to the Quarry.<p>

After a few hours, all the fish were cleaned and we headed back to camp.  
>I watched as Andrea went into the RV followed closely by Dale.<br>Moles looked happy with himself.  
>"I uh, built up the rocks all around, see? So the flames can be a little higher, and have them be hidden."<br>"Good idea."  
>I smiled at him as I helped Lori prepare dinner, deciding not to mention Shane to her.<p>

Later that night we were all enjoying the fabulous fish fry, sitting around the nice warm fire.  
>I was stuck in-between Shane and Andrea.<br>Moles looked at Dale with a laugh.  
>"I gotta ask you man, it's drivin me crazy."<br>"What?"  
>"That watch."<br>"What's wrong with my watch."  
>"I see you everyday, at the same time, winding that watch, like a village priest saying mass."<br>"I've been wondering about his myself."  
>"I'm missing the point."<br>"Unless I've miss read the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."  
>"There's Dale, every day, winding that stupid watch."<br>"Time, it's important to keep track insist it? The days at least. Don't you think Andrea, back me up here…I like, I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch, that had been handed down threw generations, he said, I give you the mausoleum, of all hope and design, witch will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine, or my fathers before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it now and then, and not spend all of your breath tryin to conquer it."  
>"You are so weird."<br>We all cracked up at Amy's outburst.  
>"Not me, that was Falkner, William Falkner, it may be my bad paraphrasing."<br>Everyone relaxed for a bit, until Amy stood up.  
>Turning to her Andrea asked her.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I have to pee, geez you try to be discrete around here."<br>We all cracked up as she walked over to the RV.  
>Shane nudge my leg with his when nobody was paying attention.<br>With a laugh I looked at him, he just smiled at me.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>"Nope, just enjoyin the view."  
>"You're tryin to be charmin."<br>"Is it workin?"  
>"Now why would I tell you if it were?"<br>We both started laughing, hearing a scream we turned around to see a walker tearing into Amy's arm.  
>Everyone jumped up, Lori and Carol grabbed thier kids to protect them, Shane and I both pulled out our guns and started shooting, the rest of the guys found weapons, and stated taking out walkers, slowly we made our way to the RV, taking out as many walkers as we could. Suddenly we heard shooting, and Rick appeared out of the bushes, followed by the rest of our small group.<br>Finally it was over, we had killed all the walkers that had come into our camp.  
>Daryl walked up to me and pulled me to him.<p>

"Were you bit?"  
>"No. You?"<br>"No."  
>"What happened out there?"<br>"We got to the building where they were hand cuffed, but neither of them were still there, they cut off thier hands to get away."  
>I nodded and looked behind me to see Andrea kneeling next to Amy, and Shane making it a point not to look at us.<br>Realizing that Amy was dead, I clung to Daryl as I let myself cry over my now dead friend, and my two friends that were now one handed and lost.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I climb out of my tent to see Andrea hadn't moved from her sister's side, and everyone was moving the dead bodies around. Taking a seat next to Shane I watched as Lori went to go talk to Andrea.  
>"Has she been there all night?"<br>"Yeah. Lori's gonna try to convince her to let us kill her."  
>I sighed, taking in the camp.<br>Wincing when Daryl slammed a pick Ax threw a dead walkers head, walking over to me I watched T dog and Glenn move the body to the burn pile.  
>Offering me a hand up me followed Daryl as Rick was walking up to the group.<br>"So this is your job huh?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I sighed as I noticed Rick walking over to Andrea o see her pull a gun on him. Turning to Daryl I sighed and walked to words Andrea; sitting next to her I placed my hand on Amy's cold forehead.  
>"Even though I didn't know her for very long, she was one of my best friends. I'll miss her too. Jus remember you can always come talk to me ok?"<br>Andrea turned to me with a light smile on her face.  
>"Thank you Cobra, for not trying to take her away."<br>I smiled and gave her a light hug, before standing up and walking over to the group. Where almost everyone had formed.  
>"Yall can't be serious, let that girl hamstring us, the dead girls a time bomb."<br>I glared at Daryl as I stood next to Dale.  
>"What do you suggest?"<br>"Take the shot. Clean in the brain from here. I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."  
>"No. God's sakes let her be."<br>I nodded at Lori.  
>"Just for a bit longer guys, what's it gonna hurt?"<br>Daryl fixed me with a look of loathing, before walking off, Talking to Jim as he walked by.  
>"Look up bubba still got some work to do."<br>Shaking my head, Shane walked over to me and inspected my cheek.  
>"Your gonna have a bruise for awhile Cobra."<br>I nodded as everyone went about their business.  
>I followed after Daryl, figuring I would be of more use with him.<br>Shaking my head I watched Glenn tell Moles and Daryl that our people went in a different pile before Daryl started yelling again.  
>"Yall had this commin, leavin my brother for dead."<p>

Before I could say anything to him I heard someone yell that Jim had been bit by a walker, quickly turning on my heels I walked back up to the group, Daryl rushing past me.  
>"I'm ok."<br>"Show it to us. Show it to us."  
>I sighed as Jim grabbed a shovel, causing everyone to yell at him to put the shovel down and T dog to grab him from behind, and Daryl to lift up his shirt to see that Jim had a fairly fresh bite on em.<br>As Jim started chanting "I'm ok."  
>T dog and Daryl stepped away from him, a look of shock on their faces.<br>We all stared at him, not knowing what to do. Finally I stepped forward and made him sit down behind the RV.  
>A few minutes later the group was in discussion again.<br>"I say we put a pickax in his head, and the dead girls and be done with it."  
>I stared at shock at Daryl as Shane turned to him.<br>"That what you'd want, if it were you?"  
>Daryl nodded, with a smartass look on his face.<br>"Yeah, I'd thank you while you did it."  
>Dale sighed and shook his head.<br>"I hate to say, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right."  
>That made Rick start in on Dale.<br>"Jim's not a monster Dale, or some rabid dog."  
>"That's not what I."<br>Dale looked shock and tried to defend himself before Rick shot him down.  
>"He's a sick, sick, man. If we do that were do we draw the line?"<br>Daryl scoffed at him while looking around, obviously working something out in his head.  
>"The lines pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers, or to be."<br>I sighed as Rick and Shane started arguing with each other.  
>"What if we can get him help? Heard the CDC was working on a cure."<br>"I heard that to, herd a lot of things before the world went to hell."  
>"If the CDCs still up and running."<br>"That's a stretch right there."  
>"Why? If there's any government left any structure at all. They'd protect the CDC at all costs, I think it's our best shot, food, shelter, protection."<br>"You want those things I do to. Ok? Now if they exists, there at the army base Fort Benning."  
>"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction."<br>"That is right. If that place is operational it would be heavily armed and operational."  
>"Their at the front lines in all this, they could have gotten over run, we've all seen that."<br>"The CDC's our best choice, and Jims only chance."  
>I watched Daryl with curiosity.<br>"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do, some of us have some balls and do what we need to do!"  
>Thinking fast, I ran in front of Daryl and placed myself between him and Jim.<br>"Hey, hey, hey! We do not kill the living."  
>"That's funny coming from a man that just put a gun to my head."<br>"We may disagree on some things, but not on this, put it down, go on."  
>Pissed off Daryl threw the pickax into the ground.<br>Shane grabbed the ax before turning to me.  
>"That was stupid."<br>"How? He won't hurt me."  
>Shane scoffed as he walked off. With a quick decision, I decided to stay next to Carol.<br>I had befriended the woman, over the past twenty four hours.  
>"What am I gonna do Carol?"<br>"What's wrong hun?"  
>"Now they're both pissed at me."<br>She sighed, and pulled me into a hug.  
>"It'll be ok hun. They'll get over it."<br>I nodded as we walked over to Daryl who was about to hit Ed with the pickax.  
>"I'll do it, he was my husband."<br>I watched as Daryl handed her the ax almost unsure, as she started crying.  
>I stood next to him to not get hit.<br>We both watched as she repeatedly struck Ed's face, after about the third hit I clung to Daryl as Carol landed one more hit, before handing the Ax back. Walking over to her I made her look at me.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
>I smiled and hugged her.<br>"You still have Sophia, and me, and the rest of the camp."  
>"I know."<br>We walked over to sit with Dale when Amy came back to life, everything stopped as we watched Andrea apologize to her sister, and send a bullet threw her head, I jumped at the sound.  
>Finally after hours of work we were ready to bury our friends. I watched as Rick and Shane filled in the graves.<br>I kept my face void of emotion, feeling that I needed to be strong for Carol.  
>I glared Daryl as he was talking to Rick.<br>"There are no rules."  
>"Well, that's a problem, we haven't had one minute to hold on to anything of our old self's, we need time to morn, and we need to burry our dead, that's what people do."<br>I nodded in agreement to Lori.  
>We watched as Andrea put Amy's body in one of the graves, staying close to Daryl I let a few tears slip. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, turning my body to him.<br>With a sigh I waited behind everyone as they started making there way back to camp. Daryl left me to morn on my own as he walked back. After about five minutes Shane walked up to me.  
>"How you holding up Cobra?"<br>"I'm not."  
>He sighed as I watched him look around before turning me to look a him, as he pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss; pulling back he smiled at me and made his way back to camp. With a groan I walked down the hill distracted by my thoughts, I saw Shane walking with Lori and I felt a little bit hurt.<br>Walking into camp I could tell a decision had been made.  
>Ignoring everyone I walked to my tent and crawled inside, feeling the need to be alone.<br>Looking around I realized my cat was gone, looking everywhere I realized someone had taken it.  
>Pissed off, I walked over to Daryl's tent.<br>"Dixon! Get yer ass out here!"  
>I saw him laugh as he opened his tent.<br>"Looking for this?"  
>He asked holding up my cat.<br>I made a grab for it, but he pulled me into his tent. Landing on my back, I wasn't surprised when he climbed on top of me and captured my lips in a heated kiss.  
>With a slight smirk he let me stand up, and handed me my cat, which I sat neatly on his bed, before we both walked out to see Rick and Shane walking back to camp.<br>"I've been thinkin about Ricks plan, look, there are no guarantees. Either way I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man for a long time, I trust his instincts, I say the most important thing is that we need to stick together, for those of you who agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Ok?"  
>We nodded as the camp split up to do whatever to prepare for tomorrow. Walking over to my truck, I thought about what to do. Feeling arms wrap around my waist I looked to see Daryl looking at me with a look of concern.<br>"Whatcha thinkin bout?"  
>"What to do."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You're ridin with me."  
>"Oh I am?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I smiled as he walked back to his tent; I walked to mine and started taking it apart, causing Shane to question me.<br>"You know we leave tomorrow, what are you gonna do about shelter?"  
>"If anything I'll sleep in my truck."<br>"You could sleep in my tent tonight."  
>I gave him a look before he laughed at me.<br>"Just a friendly suggestion, it's gonna be cold tonight."  
>I sighed as I finished with my tent; I walked over to Carol to get her advice.<br>"So what should I do?"  
>"Did Daryl ask you to stay in his tent tonight?"<br>"No, he just said I'm ridin with him tomorrow."  
>"I say, stay with Shane. See what happens."<br>I laughed with her, looking around I noticed everyone had turned in for the night, taking a deep breath I walked over to Shane's tent. Shane looked up as I crawled in.  
>"So you took me up on my offer?"<br>"Well…Daryl's mad at me, and it's to cold for my truck…soooo, can I sleep here?"  
>Shane laughed at me as he made room on the makeshift bed for me. Sitting down I looked around and smiled at Shane, who smiled back.<br>"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome."<br>I smiled as I laid back, looking at Shane I realized he was shirtless. Blushing I looked at his face, to see him smirking at me.  
>"Like what you see?"<br>"Maybe, Maybe not."  
>He laughed at me, I quickly ignored him, rolling over to face away from him. Next thing I knew I felt Shane grab my ass, looking behind me I could see the lust in his eyes. Smiling at him I moved his hand to my waist, which he dragged up to my breast. Lightly grabbing my left boob, I suppressed a moan, rolling onto my back, I looked at him. He was sitting up and reaching to grab me when we heard the door zip open. Sitting up I came face to face with Daryl, who didn't look happy. Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the tent, throwing a look at Shane, who was laughing. Standing up, I followed him back to his tent, trying to keep up. Reaching his tent he pushed me inside before he zipped it closed behind him. Quickly I grabbed my cat and sat in the middle of his bed. Watching him turn to look at me I gulped.<br>Taking a deep breathe he looked down at me.  
>"Why were you in his tent?"<br>"I thought you were mad at me, and it's to cold for my truck."  
>He sat down in front of me, eyes locked on my cheek. Reaching out he grabbed my face and looked closely at it.<br>"Who hit you?"  
>"Ed."<br>Turning my face again he kissed me, lightly he moved my cat out of my hands, and forced me to lay down, wrapping my arms around his neck, sitting back I could tell he was debating on something, coming to a decision, he got off me and laid down on his side watching me. Looking at him confused, I rolled over facing away from him, until I felt Daryl grab my ass, the same way Shane had. Turning I looked at him. Smiling I kissed him on the cheek, causing him to laugh.  
>"I don't want you in his tent again, aright?"<br>"Alright."  
>He smiled as I stared up at him.<br>Curling into a ball, he wrapped an arm around me as we fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone gathered around the vehicles, as Shane began a small speech.  
>"Alright yall, those of you with CB's were gonna be on channel 40, let's keep the chatter down, now if you have problems, don't have a CB, don't have a signal all you have to do is honk your horn once, that'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"<br>"We're uh, We're not going."  
>Everyone turned to look at Moles. I sighed as I leaned against Daryl's truck, ready to head out.<br>"We have family in Birmingham, we wanna be with our people."  
>"You know on your own you won't have anyone to watch your back."<br>"We'll take our chance. I gotta do what's best for my family."  
>"You sure?"<br>"We talked about it, we're sure."  
>"Alright, Shane?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I watched as Rick pulled out a gun while Shane pulled out a box of amo.<br>"Box is have full."  
>I sighed again as Daryl scoffed next to me.<br>While everyone was saying there goodbyes, I climbed into the truck as Shane told everyone to head out. Glancing behind us as we pulled onto the main road I realized Shane's Jeep was behind us.  
>After a few miles we pulled over because of the RV.<br>Jumping out of the truck I heard Dale mention something about being out of Duck tape.  
>Shane said it looked like a gas station ahead.<br>That's when Jacqui came out of the RV saying that Jim couldn't take anymore.  
>"Hey Rick you wanna hold down the fort while I scot ahead see what I can pick up?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I'm coming along to back ya up."<br>"Yall keep your eyes opened now, we'll be right back."  
>I nodded at Shan as he hopped in his Jeep, turning to Daryl I realized he had gone into the RV and came back out.<br>"How is he?"  
>"Bad, fever settin in."<br>I sighed as Rick called everyone around the RV, after Shane and T Dog returned.  
>He explained to us that Jim wanted to be left where we were.<br>"An he's lucid?"  
>"He's ah, I would say he is yes."<br>"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shot me down, you misunderstood, I would never go along with callously killing a man, I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have the answer."  
>"We just leave him here? Take off? Man I'm not sure if I can live with that."<br>I sighed pushing myself from the RV catching everyone's attention.  
>"It's not our choice. We are putting him in so much pain, wouldn't it be better for him if we left him here?"<br>After a few minutes everyone agreed with me, and Rick and Shane moved Jim up the hill, under a tree. I decided to hang back, as everyone said goodbye to him. I waited for everyone to finish before I walked up to him.  
>"I'm sorry Jim."<br>"Don't be Shelby."  
>"Call me Cobra, please."<br>He smiled at me.  
>"Cobra. Pay attention to those two, they both care about you."<br>"I know."  
>We smiled at each other as I hopped into the truck, and we continued on our way to the CDC.<br>All I could do was pray that everything was gonna be ok.

After hours and hours of driving the sun started to set as we finally saw the CDC.  
>Coming to a stop, we hopped out to see bodies littered every where, I started to gag at the smell, so did everyone else.<br>Opting for my recurve I kept it at the ready. Finally reaching the locked doors, I kept my back to the group. Until Shane yelled walker, turning quickly I shot it in the head. Walking over to pull out my arrow, I could hear the panic in everyones voice, it was getting dark and we had no shelter.  
>Everyone started walking back to the cars until Rick started shouting that the camera had moved, just as walkers were appearing the door opened, blinding us with the sudden light.<p>

Hope everyone enjoyed that  
>I'll be updating the last chapter of this season soon<br>As always please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Walking into the CDC we started looking around for someone.  
>Keeping my eye on the outside to make sure no walkers came in.<br>Hearing a gun cock, we all turned to see a tall blonde, wearing a t shirt and sweats.  
>"Any body infected?"<br>"One of our group was, he didn't make it."  
>"Why are you here? What do you want?"<br>"A chance."  
>"That's askin an offal lot these days."<br>"I know."  
>"You all submit to a blood test that's the price of admission."<br>"We can do that."  
>"You got stuff to bring in you grab it now, once this door closes it doesn't open."<br>Nodding I stepped aside as the men grabbed everyone's gear from the vehicles.  
>Knocking out a few walkers I smiled when the doors were finally shut.<br>Scanning a card into the door this new guy started talking to it.  
>"VI seal the main entrance kill the power up here."<br>Jumping a little as the doors became blocked, feeling a hand on my shoulder I saw Shane smiling at me, smiling back I forced myself to stay calm.  
>"Rick Grimes."<br>"Dr. Edwin Jenner."  
>I quickly noticed that the doctor didn't seem to sure of us, leading us to an elevator we all piled in, seeing the look Daryl kept giving Shane I squeezed myself between Carol and Daryl, leaning against the hic for comfort.<br>"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?"  
>I laughed a little as Carol leaned forward blocking my view of our rescuer.<br>"Ah there were plenty left lying around I was able to familiarize myself. But you look harmless enough."  
>I smiled as Dr. Jenner turned to Carl.<br>"Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you."  
>I smiled as we finally reached where ever we were headed.<br>Stepping out I rolled my shoulders adjusting my recurve bow to the other shoulder.  
>"Are we under ground?"<br>"You claustrophobic?"  
>"A little."<br>"Try not to think about it."  
>Putting a hand on Carol's shoulder I smiled at her.<br>"I am too."  
>She smiled at me as we continued to follow Jenner.<br>Walking into a large room Jenner started speaking again.  
>"VI bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to L5."<br>I stared around in shock at the computers.  
>"Where is everybody? The doctors the staff?"<br>"I'm it. It's just me here."  
>"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?"<br>Looking around I noticed only a few computers were working, even I was curious about his answer though.  
>"VI say hello to our guest. Tell them Welcome."<br>_HELLO GUEST WELCOME  
><em>"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Leading us to a smaller room I realized he was gonna take some of our blood, immediately I clung to Daryl. It wasn't that I hated needles or shots, it's just that I have had to many bad experiences with giving blood. Looking down at me he laughed.  
>"Not scared of needles are ya?"<br>"No."  
>Looking confused, I decided to be a bit mean and walked up to Shane grabbing his arm instead. Looking down and realizing it was me he told me it was gonna be alright.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Cause if he does it wrong I'll hit him for ya."<br>I smiled at that.  
>Finally it was my turn to give blood, after Shane and before Daryl, sitting in the chair I looked away as Jenner poked me with a needle. Feeling my blood being takin I aloud a few tears to slip; it hurt like hell.<br>When he was done I stood up and walked to the back of the room, sliding down the wall I whimpered as I grabbed my arm. A few minutes later Daryl sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders he made me face him.  
>"Ya Alright?"<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine, just hurt is all."  
>He smiled and faced the front of the room watching everyone else. Leaning against him I felt a little tired. Falling asleep on Daryl's shoulder I was surprised when he woke me up saying that it was time to eat.<br>Happily we joined everyone, taking a seat next to him and next to Shane I could feel the tension in the air between the two men. Blushing I realized they had both placed a hand on one of my thighs.  
>After consuming a large amount of wine Daryl stood up and leaned against the counter saying he needed something stronger, as the rest of us were all cracking up as Dale pored some to give to Carl after he complained about not being old enough for it.<br>"You know in Italy children have a little wine with their dinner, and France."  
>"Yeah and when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some then."<br>"What's it gonna hurt? C'mon."  
>I laughed as Lori gave her husband a look of death.<br>We cheered as Dale handed Carl a small glass. Taking a sip he made a face screaming EW.  
>Standing up, I wondered to the counter and located some much needed whiskey.<br>Taking a swig I watched as Shane killed the mood. Deciding to ignore him I took another long swig, causing Daryl to gawk a bit.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothin."  
>"My brother and I use to drink Jack like water."<br>He made an oh face as I handed the bottle to Glenn to try, he took a sip and handed it back choking on it.  
>I laughed at him.<br>Finally Jenner led us to our rooms.  
>"Most the facilities powered down, including housing so you'll have to make do here, couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like, there's a rec room down the hall you kids might enjoy just don't plug any of the video games in ok? They draw power, same applies to water, if you shower take it easy on the hot water."<br>Everyone grinned at the thought of a shower.  
>Picking a room I laughed as I grabbed a room that already had a cot in it.<br>"Good choice."  
>I turned around to see Shane grinning at me, he was about half drunk.<br>"Pick your own room, this ones mine."  
>He shrugged and walked off as Daryl walked in.<br>"Can I sleep here?"  
>"If you make the bed while I take a shower."<br>He glared at me but agreed.  
>Hopping into the heavenly water I worked the shampoo I had found threw my hair. Sighing I heard the door open, keeping my eyes closed I continued working my hair, feeling a hand grab my ass and a tongue on my ear. Turning around I smiled at Daryl.<br>"Missed you."  
>"Missed you too."<br>Happily I threw my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. Pulling back I shook my head and stepped out of the shower telling him to clean up.  
>Finding an overly fluffy robe I went in search of Carol. I smiled when I saw her leaving the rec room with Lori and the kids.<br>"Hey Cobra?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are you a reader?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Plenty of books in there."  
>I smiled as I skimmed the collection of books. Hearing a door slam I jumped and spotted Shane, who was obviously drunk.<br>"Hey?"  
>"Hey."<br>Shrugging I turned around and focused on the books, all of a sudden I felt Shane grab me around my waist and grind his hips against mine, turning around I was silenced by him forcing his lips on mine. I let out a small whimper as Shane continued to grind our hips together, dragging a hand in between us he untied my robe, pushing it apart he grabbed both my breast. Causing me to gasp, Shane took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Lifting me up, he shoved me on the small counter in front of the bookshelf. Pulling back he started pulling his pants off. Panicking I tried to get down but he shoved me back, forcing me to land on my stomach, without any warning he shoved himself into me. I let out a loud whimper as Shane started pounding into me, not giving me time to adjust. After what felt like hours Shane finally finished and pulled out of me. Letting myself sit on the floor I broke down crying. Hearing the door slam, I looked up to realize Shane had taken off. Taking a moment to gather myself and pull my robe back on, walking into the kitchen I realized it was empty, I grabbed a new bottle of Jack.  
>"Hello old friend."<br>I couldn't swallow fast enough, as I relived what just happened. Crying again I kept taking swigs.  
>Glenn came across me when over half the bottle was gone.<br>"Cobra? What the hell?"  
>"Don't ask."<br>He sighed as he helped me stand up. I leaned heavily against him. Keeping a firm hold on the bottle he lead me back to my room, opening the door Daryl looked up.  
>"What happened?"<br>I smiled at him.  
>"Don't get mad at Glenn, I needed a drink."<br>I waved the bottle for emphasis, sighing he took me from Glenn who took off.  
>Sitting me on the bed he made me lay down.<br>"Why did you refuse earlier?"  
>"I don't know."<br>He sighed as he took the bottle from me.  
>I sighed as I finally passed out.<br>The next morning I groaned when Daryl tried to get me up for breakfast.  
>When I didn't move he laid down next to me and ran his calloused hands across my back, I guess I lost my robe during the night. Rolling my shoulders when Daryl hit a sore spot he laughed as he continued his work down south. I whimpered when he dragged his hands up my inner thighs. Out of instinct I spread my legs open a little bit, he placed a kiss on my shoulder and smiled at me, and I smiled back as he slipped a finger in and started slowly pumping in and out of me while another finger found my clit.<br>Before long I was whimpering under him as he made me reach my climax. Smirking he kissed me again before walking out of the room. Smiling to myself, I pulled on some jeans and a black tank top. I made my way to the kitchen area to see everyone cleaning up and following Jenner back to the main room.  
>Grabbing a bottle of vodka I attempted to follow until Glenn grabbed the bottle from me.<br>"I don't want to see you like you were last night, I thought Daryl was gonna kill me."  
>"I need something though."<br>He sighed as he handed me a container full of apple juice. Smiling I slid next Daryl as everyone took a seat. Giving Shane a heated glare, he just smirked and let his eyes roam over my body, shuddering I moved to the other side of Daryl.  
>We watched as Jenner explained the human brain and what happens when and after the disease takes over.<br>Ignoring his speech I watched in fascination as the lights danced across the screen, and then the brain began to fade and turn dark, I sighed and looked away from the screen.  
>Glancing over I noticed the clock on the wall, watching it closely I realized it was counting down. Turning around I realized what ever I had drowned out was making Daryl uncomfortable THAT made me nervous.<br>Finally Dale voiced my question.  
>"What happens at zero?"<br>"The basement generators they run out of fuel."  
>"And then? VI what happens when the power runs out?"<br>_WHEN THE POWER RUNS OUT FACILITY WIDE DECONAMENATION WILL OCCUR  
><em>Looking at Daryl I started to panic a bit.  
>Most the guys went to search for fuel.<br>Grabbing the bottle from Daryl we walked back to our room to gather our stuff.  
>"I don't want to die Daryl."<br>"What makes ya think we're gonna die?"  
>"Cause it's the CDC."<br>After everything turned off we saw Jenner walking by, he must have mumbled an answer cause Daryl shouted 'what the hell does that mean?'  
>Following the group we were back in the main room.<br>Unfortunately I was more to words the back, so I couldn't hear anything.  
>Suddenly the screen flashed and VI told us we had thirty minutes until decontamination. Panic sank in as everyone realized we were screwed.<br>"Doc whats goin on here?"  
>"Yall heard Rick get your stuff and lets go, go now."<br>As we neared the doors a protective shield went up, causing more panic to erupt.  
>Next thing I knew Daryl was trying to kill Jenner.<br>Ignoring everyone I ran at full speed and attempted to break the door with an ax.

Getting shoved out of the way by Shane, I caught myself before I could trip down the stairs, picking my ax up again I attempted to break the door again with Shane and Daryl. Next thing we knew the door opened, not wasting any time I ran threw the door to the outer door that would lead to our freedom.  
>A few minutes later I was joined by everyone else. Hitting a window again and again pure panic set it, all of a sudden someone pulled me backwards just as a grenade went off, breaking the window apart. Looking over I realized it was Rick who had grabbed me, I smiled at him as we took off threw the window. Reaching the truck I climbed in to see Dale and Andrea making there way out of the window. As soon as they reached the RV the CDC exploded, Daryl forced himself on top of me to protect me.<br>Looking up we saw the CDC in flames, slowly the caravan turned around and we followed the RV, praying that we could make it to Fort Benning.

**Alright!  
>Finally threw something with Shane in there. I know Daryl is being very touchy feely with her, but wait till next season is all I'm gonna say!<br>Anyway, this one is being put on hold until season 2 comes out on DVD!  
>Love all yall! Please be patient!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back yall!  
>I know season 2 isn't out on DVD yet, but I own it on amazons instant video thing.<br>Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story!  
>Please enjoy the chapter!<strong>

Chapter 9

After hours of driving we came across several cars, coming to a stop I leaned against the RV next to Andrea as the guy went to siphon some fuel.  
>"What are we going to do now?"<br>"I have no idea."  
>Feeling sick, I practically ran to the other side of the RV, throwing up water since we hadn't eaten anything for awhile. Feeling my hair being pulled back I smiled weakly at Glenn. Slowly standing up, he helped me back to the group.<br>"What's wrong Cobra?"  
>"I guess because we haven' had anything solid for a few days."<br>He nodded as Daryl explained we were going to ride Merle's motorcycle instead of the truck because it was more fuel efficient.  
>Walking over to Sophia I leaned down in front of her.<br>"Hey hunny."  
>She smiled up at me.<br>"Mind watching him for me?"  
>I handed her my Cheshire cat.<br>"He means a lot to me, but he can't ride with me. So keep a good eye on him, he can be a handful."  
>"Yes ma'am, I will."<br>I smiled as she hugged the stuffed animal. Walking back to Daryl I hopped on behind him, watching as the group climbed into the RV and station wagon.  
>"You ok Cobra?"<br>I smiled at Carol as she was about to climb into the station wagon.  
>"Yeah, I'll be ok."<br>With a nod she climbed in, and we were back on the road headed to Fort Benning.

Laying my head on Daryl's shoulder, I settled in for a long ride. Keeping to the interstate, I looked around in shock as we came across a ton of cars littering both sides of the interstate, a semi turned over on its side blocking most the road. Weaving our way threw we made sure there was a path wide enough for the RV to fit threw. Turning around we pulled up next to the RV, Dale asking us if there was a way threw. I nodded as Daryl motioned with his head for him to go strait, turning around we lead the way threw the wreckage. Until we heard the RV's radiator hose explode. Sighing we came to a stop as everyone gathered around the RV. Shaking my head when Daryl started going threw an open trunk.  
>"This is a graveyard, I don't know about this."<br>With a sigh I gave her a sympathetic look.  
>"Sorry Lori, but, we need supplies. Everyone look and see what you can find."<br>Ignoring the looks I received from Shane and Rick at my sudden authority, everyone split up, going threw the vehicles. Staying with Carol and Sophia I stared digging threw an open trunk as Carol pulled out a beautiful, simple, red dress.  
>"Ed never let me wear nice things like this."<br>Adjusting my recurve over to my left shoulder I smiled at her.  
>"We're gonna need clothes, and every woman should have at least one nice dress."<br>She smiled at me, before placing it back in its place. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the dress, folding it neatly before placing it in a pink backpack I had found.  
>"You never know."<br>She smiled in thanks as I pulled out more clothes, looking for anything my size. Spotting a camouflage tube top, I held it against my chest.  
>"That would look good."<br>I laughed placing it in the backpack as well.  
>"I used to wear stuff like that all the time."<br>Walking a little further ahead, I spotted Dale looking threw the binoculars at something, climbing on top of a hummer, I realized what he was looking at as Rick rushed past me. A hoard of walkers was weaving their way through the cars, slowly approaching our group. Hopping down, I rolled under the hummer, grabbing my gun as I waited for the walkers to pass by. Praying everyone was well hidden. Seeing dirty dead feet pass by, I held my breath not wanting to make any noise, wincing as the undead bumped into the hummer and continued on. Trying to control my panic at the snarls and groans I could hear, pure fear racing threw my veins, every nerve in my body telling me to run. The smell was unbearable, covering my mouth with my free hand I watched as more and more feet wondered past me. After a few minutes I didn't hear or see anything, slowly rolling out from under the hummer, standing shakily to my feet. I came face to face with a walker. Jumping back before he could grab me, I cocked my gun. Aiming at his head, I pulled the trigger and nothing happened. I was out of ammo, and my bow was under the hummer. Panic coursing threw my veins, I took off. Running as fast as my tired legs would allow. Looking behind me, my eyes widening as the walker was right on my tail, I tripped over the guard rail. Sending me tumbling into the ditch; the walker climbed over the railing, following after me. Trying to get to my feet, pain shot up through my leg; looking down I realized I had almost fractured it on the way down. Thinking fast I grabbed a blunt stick; forcing myself to move, I waited for the walker to get closer. Swinging the stick like a bat, I broke it on the walkers head. Sending him off his feet, jumping on him I shoved the stick into his eye with as much force as I possibly could. Finally the walker quit moving, scrambling away from it I looked up at the guard rail that caused me to trip. Slowly I climbed up the steep hill; pulling myself along the grass, not wanting to injure my leg anymore than it already was.  
>Falling over the railing, twisting my left leg even more I let out a strangled cry. Next thing I knew Shane was leaning over me.<br>"What the hell happened Cobra?"  
>"I thought we were safe."<br>I grunted grabbing my leg.  
>"And a walker chased me…tripped over the railing."<br>With a nod, he picked me up. Carrying me back to the RV, laying me down on the bed.  
>"Where's Daryl?"<br>"He's looking for Sophia with Rick."  
>"What happened?"<br>With a sigh he explained what happened, while trying to look at my leg. To which I kept shoving his hand away.  
>"I want Lori or Carol to look at it, not you."<br>"Fine."  
>With a growl he left, next thing I knew both women entered the RV.<br>"Lori, could you get my cat out of the station wagon?"  
>"Sure."<br>With a soft smile she left, as Carol looked at my leg.  
>"She'll be ok Carol. They'll find her."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Because, Daryl is the best hunter I have ever seen, he'll find her."<br>She hugged me, I gently hugged her back; Lori walked in, handing me the oversized pink cat.  
>"How's your leg?"<br>I looked at Carol to see what she thought.  
>"It'll be ok, You'll be limping for awhile, but nothing is torn or broken."<br>"Thank you."  
>They nodded, leaving me to rest for a minute.<p>

Taking slow breaths I forced myself to sit up, standing up I started placing pressure on my left leg until the pain became too much. Gasping for breath, I made my way out of the RV. Spotting Carol watching the woods, I stood next to her. Noticing the sun was starting to set.  
>"Hey, they'll find her."<br>"Yeah."  
>All of a sudden we spotted Rick and Daryl climbing up the hill. Without Sophia.<br>"You didn't find her?"  
>"The trail went cold, we'll pick it up at first light."<br>"You can't leave my daughter out there alone, spent the night alone in the woods."  
>"It's no good searching in the dark, be tripen over ourselves."<br>"But she's twelve years old, she can't be out there on her own, you didn't find anything."  
>Turning to Daryl I could tell it bothered him that they didn't find Sophia. Gripping my cat closer, I watched as he climbed over the railing, looking down at my leg in curiosity.<br>"We tracked her for awhile."  
>Shaking my head as Rick told everyone not to panic; I limped my way back to the RV, not able to handle the heartache. Slowly Daryl approached me, wrapping an arm around my waist, while pulling my arm around his neck. Steering me towards a truck with an empty bed.<br>"What happened to you?"  
>With a sigh, I explained what happened, leaning against him, as he lifted me into the truck bed.<br>Lying down, I placed my cat off to the side, Daryl sighed. Leaning down, he kissed me, slowly climbing on top of me.  
>Pushing lightly on his chest before he could do anything.<br>"We need to rest if we're going to find Sophia tomorrow."  
>He nodded in agreement, settling down and getting comfortable.<p>

-The Next Morning—

Rick gathered everyone around so we could come up with a search plan, deciding that Dale and T Dog needed to stay with the RV. Double checking how much ammo I had, placing my gun in its holster. Pulling my recurve over my head, I nodded as the group prepared to leave, leaning against the truck Daryl and I slept in, overhearing Andrea admit she was suicidal. Shaking my head, I glared at her. Grateful when the group began to move into the woods, Daryl helping me down the hill, knowing I would be fine once we were off the steep incline.

Following between Carol and Glenn, I looked at the scenery as we walked by, the green trees were breathtaking, after stumbling a couple times, I forced my eyes back to the path we were on, my thoughts wondering to my brother, and how much help he would be if he were here with us.

Spotting a tent I worked my way to the front, falling to cover Daryl's left side while Rick covered his right. Shane falling in behind the three of us, pulling an arrow tight, preparing to shoot if necessary; seeing Daryl stop and point. I nodded in understanding, lowering my weapon as he handed me his crossbow, pulling out a knife he went to inspect the tent. Giving us a shrug, Rick called Carol over, telling her to call out softly. When nothing happened; Rick, Shane, and I approached the tent. Daryl posed ready to attack with his knife, he slowly opened the zipper for the door. Pulling it aside, I turned my head to keep from gagging at the smell that came out. Stepping to the side for the guys to investigate. Slowly Daryl emerged, looking a little relieved.  
>"Not her."<br>"What was in there?"  
>With a small smile I handed him his crossbow, while I reloaded my recurve.<br>"A guy who opted out, that how Jenner put it?"  
>"Great."<br>Hearing church bells in the distance, we took off running. I fell further and further behind because of my leg. Getting left behind, I rolled my eyes moving in the direction the sound was coming from. Finally I reached the small white church. Limping my way into the building; spotting three dead walkers, Carol and Lori praying, Rick and Daryl leaning against a wall.  
>Limping to the front of the church I knelt down next to Carol.<br>"Lord, I haven't done this in awhile. But, please. Let us find Sophia alive. I've come to think of her like a little sister, please keep her safe. And keep Merle and Matt safe as well, he's the only family I have left, I need him. Amen."  
>Feeling tears well up in my eyes I lowered my head, feeling a rough hand on my shoulder I looked up at Daryl. With a soft smile he helped me to my feet, slowly leading me out of the church.<br>"You alright?"  
>"Yeah, I'll be ok. I jus miss em."<br>He nodded, dragging me over to where the group had reconvened, just as Shane was walking over to them.  
>"Yall gotta follow the creek bed back ok? Daryl you're in charge. Me an Rick are gonna hang back nother hour or so."<br>"Splitin us up? You sure?"  
>"Yeah, we'll catch up."<br>"I wanna stay to, I'm her friend."  
>I smiled down at Carl, proud of his bravery.<br>Shaking my head as Daryl handed Lori a spear gun that I didn't know he had. Nodding at Rick we started our way back; forcing my legs to keep up with group, keeping next to Carol.

Spreading out a little we started combing threw the woods again. Until Carol took a seat on a log, looking around hopelessly.  
>"So this it? This is the plan?"<br>"Guess the plan is to widdle us down into smaller groups."  
>Looking at the group I could tell we were all ready to give up.<br>"Carrying knifes and pointy sticks."  
>Andrea turned her gaze to me and Lori.<br>"I see you two have guns."  
>"Why you want it? Here take it."<br>I smirked at Lori as she offered the blonde the small six shooter.  
>"I'm sick of the looks you're giving me."<br>"I am too really."  
>With a glare Andrea took the gun, hardening her gaze on me, as Lori sat down on the log Carol was on.<br>"Hunny, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. But you have got to quite blaming Rick, it is in your eyes every time you look at him."  
>Carefully working my way to a tree to lean against to get off my leg for a bit, I watched as Lori's words sank in about how Rick was the first to react when Sophia took off, and how none of us would have done it any differently. Smiling when Andrea handed her the gun back saying that we needed to keep moving; shoving myself off the tree I continued my way through the forest.<p>

**Remember to review!  
>I'll update next week!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright yall!  
>New chapter!<br>Hope every one enjoys it!**

Chapter 10

Hearing a gunshot everyone stopped and looked back for a second.  
>"Think we should head back?"<br>"Naw, Rick and Shane can take care of themselves, we need to keep moving."  
>Nodding everyone started walking again, until Lori stopped and looked back.<br>"Still worried about it?"  
>"That was a gunshot."<br>"We all heard it."  
>"Just one. Why only one shot?"<br>"Maybe they took down a walker."  
>"Please don't patronize me, Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot for one walker, neither would Shane."<br>I sighed walking closer to Lori.  
>"Hey, I'm sure they're fine."<br>"Surely they would've caught up to us by now."  
>"There's nothin we can do anyway in these woods."<br>"So what do we do?"  
>"Same as we've been, beat the bushes for Sophia, make our way to the highway."<br>"I'm sure they'll catch up to us back at the RV."  
>Taking a few steps towards Daryl I realized Andrea was talking to Carol. Rolling my eyes, I lightly nudged Daryl with my elbow as I continued walking, slowly getting motion back in my leg.<br>"I'll tell ya what it's worth, nothin. All this hopin and prayin. We are gonna find that little girl."  
>I smiled at him as he passed me, lightly grabbing his hand.<br>"You're right, we'll find her."  
>He nodded as we stepped away from each other, keeping our eyes open for Sophia.<br>Looking up I realized the sun was starting to set and we needed to head back  
>"We'll lose the light before to long."<br>"Let's head back, pick it up tomorrow, and we'll find her tomorrow."  
>With a nod Daryl whistled and we turned around to head back to the highway.<p>

Lifting my injured leg up to walk over the knee high grass, wincing a little.  
>"How much further?"<br>"Not much maybe hundred yards or so, as the crow flys."  
>"He's gotta be kiddin."<br>Receiving a heated look from our leader, I rolled my eyes. Grabbing onto Glen as we stepped over a fallen branch; hearing a scream we looked around to see Andrea was getting attacked by a walker. Cursing the entire group took off running. Right before we could reach her some woman raced by on a beautiful bay horse; knocking the walker off its feet with a bat. Coming to a stop the brunette started calling for Lori.  
>"I'm Lori."<br>"There's been an accident you gotta come now, Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you gotta come now. Rick needs you just come"  
>Quickly Lori took off her backpack handing it to me as Daryl voiced his concern.<br>"Whoa whoa whoa, we don't know this girl, you can't get on that horse."  
>"Rick said you had more people up on the highway, in that traffic storm, head back to fairnew road, you'll see the mailbox, names green."<br>And like that the girl took off with Lori.  
>"What the hell was that?"<br>Suddenly the walker started groaning and sitting up, walking past me Daryl shot it in the head telling it to shut up.  
>"Andrea? You ok?"<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
>Smiling I offered her a hand up, pulling her to her feet we started our way back to the highway.<p>

Leaning heavily on Daryl as we climbed up the bank, finally we reached the pavement.  
>"Carl's been shot."<br>I glared at Glen as he explained why Lori wasn't with us.  
>"Shot, what do you mean shot?"<br>With a hard look Dale turned to Daryl who wasn't in the best of moods.  
>"And you let her?"<br>"Ease out of my ass old man; she knew Lori's name and Carl's."  
>Everyone stood in a small circle next to the RV.<br>"We need to leave, find out where Carl is."  
>Carol gave me a heated look.<br>"I won't do it, we can't just leave."  
>"Carol, the group is split, we're shattered and weak."<br>"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."  
>"If Sophia found her way back while we were gone, that would be awful."<br>"Ok, we got a plan for this, I say tomorrow morning is early enough to pull up stakes, give us time to make up a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll do it tonight, stay with the RV."  
>"If the RV's stayin I am too."<br>"Same here."  
>I smiled at Carol as she thanked us; Andrea looked at us kind of defeated.<br>"I'm in."  
>"Well, if you're all stayin."<br>"No Glenn, you gotta go, take Carol's Cherokee."  
>"Wait, me? Why is it always me?"<br>"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people, and most importantly, you have to get T Dog there. This is not an option, that cut has gone from bad to worse, he has a serious blood infection."  
>Seeing Daryl move, I turned and watched him walk over to Merle's bike, pulling a rag off the top. Looking at Dale in disbelief for a second, before pulling out a bag full of prescription drugs.<br>"What?"  
>He smirked at me, before throwing the rags at Dale.<br>"If you'd keep our oily rags off my brother's motorcycle, why'd you wait till now to say anything?"  
>Walking up behind him as he went threw the bag on the hood of a car, picking up a bottle I realized it was what T Dog needed to keep him stable until they reached the farm, walking over I made him take two of the white pills, smiling gently at him.<br>"You're gonna be ok."  
>"Thank you Cobra."<br>I nodded before walking back over to the group, leaning against a car next to the bike as Daryl placed the bag back where it belonged.  
>"You should go to."<br>"No."  
>He looked up at me for a second.<br>"I'll survive one more day, when we get to this farm, if my leg and side are still bothering me, I'll talk to whoever is working on Carl and T Dog. Ok?"  
>Sighing he walked around the bike, placing both hands on either side of me.<br>"Fine."  
>With a chuckle, I leaned up, lightly kissing him. Pulling back I could tell he was upset.<br>"We'll find Sophia."  
>He nodded, leaning back I forced myself to walk over and help T Dog get settled into the Cherokee.<br>Watching Glenn drive off, feeling a sharp pain in my side, I grabbed at it lightly. Wincing as Dale walked over to me.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"I don't think so."  
>"Let's look at your side."<br>Nodding I followed Dale into the RV, spotting Daryl talking to Carol as he was making a sign for Sophia.  
>Entering the RV, I took a seat on the table, turning so Dale could look at my left side; slowly I raised my shirt revealing a huge black and blue bruise.<br>"How did that happen?"  
>"I guess when I tripped over the guard rail."<br>He shook his head, lightly touching the bruised skin, causing me to hiss.  
>Hearing the door open, we looked up to see Daryl poking his head in, concern written all over his face.<br>Walking closer, he gave me a curious look.  
>"Can we have a minute Dale?"<br>"Yeah, of coarse."  
>Walking out of the RV, he shut the door to give us some privacy; Daryl ran a rough finger over my side, causing me to hiss and squirm away from him.<br>He sighed, pushing a little too hard on the center of the bruise, causing me to cry out in pain. Quickly he pulled his hand away. Lying back on the table I let a few tears leak out.  
>"Sorry."<br>I nodded, slowly sitting up.  
>"Where else does it hurt?"<br>"My leg."  
>With a simple nod he picked me up bridal style, caring me out of the RV. Curling closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck; taking me over to the truck bed we had slept in the night before. Laying me down on a blanket, falling back on my back; waiting to see what the redneck was going to do.<br>Looking down I smiled as he unbuttoned my jeans, never breaking eye contact. Pulling my jeans off, he lowered his gaze to the bruise that covered my left thigh. Running a hand over the tender muscle, I winced. Trying not to move too much, gently he kissed the purple bruise. Pulling back he crawled on top of me, being careful of how much of his weight he pressed on me. Looking up at him curiously, he smiled at me.  
>"You will see who ever is working on Carl tomorrow."<br>"I know."  
>Kissing him on the lips, he smiled, rolling to his side, pulling me with him, I realized just how exhausted I was.<br>Sending a silent prayer for Sophia to be found alive and safe, I fell asleep. Dreading the trip tomorrow to find this farm.

**OK, I know that was a little boring.  
>But, so was the episode.<br>Next chapter will be better promise.  
>Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter!  
>Sorry it's so short.<br>I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
>As always enjoy and review!<strong>

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to find Daryl gone, a crick in my neck, and the inability to move on my left side.  
>Groaning I slowly exited the truck bed; leaning against it I realized walking was not an option.<br>Spotting Dale on top of the RV I waived him over. Quickly he made his way over to me when he realized I couldn't walk.  
>"What's wrong Cobra?"<br>"Something bad, can you help me to Daryl's bike? So I can get some pain killers?"  
>"Yeah; sure."<br>Gently he slid my right arm around his shoulder and helped me limp over to the bike. Grabbing the bag, quickly sorting through all the bottles before finding what I was after. Dry swallowing two pills I placed the bag back in its place.  
>"You're riding in the RV today, no buts."<br>"Yes sir."  
>He smiled as we made our way into the RV, lying down on the bed, wincing as Dale pulled the blanket up to my neck telling me to get some sleep before walking out of the RV.<br>Starring up at the cream ceiling, smiling as sleep slowly took me.

Feeling pain course threw my body I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small room, with white walls, a small cherry wood chest of drawers on the other side of the rom. Other than that and the bed I was on, the room was pretty much bare, attempting to sit up more pain shot threw my entire side.  
>A small scream escaped my throat as I fell back on the bed grabbing at my side.<br>Hearing the door open I spotted the girl that took Lori walking in.  
>"I wouldn't move if I were you."<br>"Now you tell me."  
>"Maggie."<br>"Cobra."  
>She nodded as she examined my side, much to my surprise I saw stitches, and the swelling had gone down.<br>"Well, you didn't rip open your stitches; that's good."  
>"What happened? All I did was trip and fall."<br>"When you fell you broke a few ribs, and the side of the highway is covered in broken glass, some entered into your thigh and hip. Giving you blood poisoning, you'll be up and around in a few days."  
>"Thank God."<br>"I'll send Hershel in, he'll double check your wounds, make sure the infection is out."  
>"Thank you."<br>With a small smile she left, a few minutes later she returned with a man getting on in his years with white hair, wearing a white shirt with black suspenders.  
>"You must be Hershel."<br>"I am, and you must be Shelby the men down stairs were screaming about."  
>"Cobra, please, people were yellin about me?"<br>"Shane and Daryl; wouldn't give me a few moments piece to work on you."  
>I smiled and waited for him to finish examining my side, saying I should be up and moving day after tomorrow, mentioning that Daryl and Shane both waned to see me.<br>"Send Daryl in first, please?"  
>With a soft fatherly smile he opened the door, allowing Daryl in and holding Shane back.<br>"Hey."  
>"Hey."<br>"What did I miss?"  
>"Hershel's group lost a man that had left with Shane to get supplies for Carl, he's stable now."<br>"That's great."  
>Daryl laughed lightly as he sat on the bed next to me.<br>"I was worried about you."  
>"Hershel says I should be up and round in a few days, can you get me the book from my bag?"<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>Kissing him on the cheek; he left as Shane walked in; feeling the tension in the room I sighed. Sitting up a little straighter.<br>"Glad to see you're ok."  
>"What happened to your hair?"<br>"I cut it."  
>"Why?"<br>"It was to hot."  
>"Oh."<br>He sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed, lightly grabbing my hand, holding it firmly when I tried to pull away.  
>"I'm sorry, for everything. I was drunk, and I was jealous of you and Daryl."<br>Reaching over I smacked him upside the head.  
>"That's for raping me."<br>"I deserved that."  
>Watching his eyes I smiled at him.<br>"I don't forgive you, but maybe we can start over? As friends?"  
>"I would like that."<br>Pulling me into a light hug, I slowly returned it. Pulling back I fell back into the pillows as Daryl returned carrying my bag, shooting a glare at Shane as he walked out of the room.  
>"What was that about?"<br>"We needed to talk some things threw Daryl."  
>"Here"<br>I smiled as he handed me my bag, digging threw it I found the book I was looking for. Pulling it out I laughed at Daryl's face when he realized it was a photo album.  
>"I need my brother right now, and since he's not here, this helps."<br>Flipping open the book I smiled at the first picture of my brother and me sitting on the tailgate of our fathers truck about five years ago.  
>"He's alive."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"I just do."<br>Nodding I continued to flip threw the book, smiling at the memories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone!  
>Thank you zaii for reviewing!<br>Everyone enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 12

A couple long days later I was aloud to leave the room. Making my way downstairs, spotting Carol I smiled at her.  
>"How are you feeling hun?"<br>"Happy to be out of that room."  
>She laughed as I hugged her.<br>"So what have I missed?"  
>"Just setting up camp."<br>Laughing I followed her outside, stopping to stretch in the open air again. Spotting Lori talking to Glenn, walking closer Glenn noticed me first and nodded at Lori before walking over to me.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey, what's going on?"  
>"Maggie and I are going into town. Glad to see you're finally up."<br>"It's good to be up. Be careful in town ok?"  
>"We will."<br>"I don't care about her, I'm talking about you. What did Lori want?"  
>"You promise not to tell?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"She wanted me to get her a pregnancy test."<br>"Um…Actually, could you grab me one too?"  
>"What?"<br>"Please Glenn?"  
>"Alright, only for you two though."<br>Throwing my arms around his neck, a small squeal escaping my throat.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Your welcome."  
>Pulling back with a smile, looking around I noticed Daryl was missing and Shane was teaching Andrea how to clean her gun.<br>"Where did Daryl go?"  
>"He went to search for Sophia alone."<br>"Great."  
>Shaking my head I wished him luck again I wondered into one of the barns. Smiling at the few horses that had poked their heads out of their stalls at the sound of my entrance; walking over to a pure black stallion with a white star on his forehead.<br>Reading the name on the stall door, I stroked his head as he searched for a treat.  
>"Beauty huh? You do look like Black Beauty."<br>He shook his head when he realized I didn't have any treats for him.  
>Walking out of the barn, feeling light headed, I sat down and waited for the feeling to pass. When the world quit spinning, I could barely make out the group by the well. Watching Shane, Andrea, and Carol leave I figured they were headed to the highway.<br>Standing up I made my way back to the house, not paying attention to my growling stomach.  
>Taking a seat on the porch, next to Rick who had just returned with Hershel.<br>"You ok? You're looking a little pale."  
>"I'm ok Cobra."<br>"How's Carl?"  
>"He's stable."<br>"He'll be ok Rick, he's a strong kid."  
>Nodding he stood up and entered the house.<br>Seeing Glenn come back, following Lori over to Glenn. Giving them some privacy until he walked over to me.  
>"Here"<br>I sighed, grabbing the small package. Spotting Daryl coming out of the RV; quickly hiding the test in my pocket.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Is it his?"  
>"I don't know if I am yet or not, don't say anything though alright?"<br>"I won't"  
>"Say anything about what?"<br>Turning around hugging the hic.  
>"Nothing, don't worry about it."<br>"Uh huh."  
>Feeling his hand sneak into my back pocket I started to panic.<br>"And what's this?"  
>"What's it look like?"<br>"You tell me."  
>I sighed, trying to grab it back.<br>"It's a pregnancy test."  
>Watching his face go blank, I quickly grabbed the test and started walking away. Knowing he was following me.<br>"Leave me alone Daryl."  
>"No, haven't seen ya in two days."<br>"I can't take it till tomorrow anyway."  
>Gently he grabbed my wrist and steered me to his tent.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Nothin."<br>Shaking my head at the hic laughing lightly as we entered his tent; lying on his makeshift bed. Looking around I spotted the backpack I had grabbed when we were on the highway.  
>"You kept that?"<br>"I saw something interestin in it."  
>Looking up I smiled as he pulled his shirt off, turning my gaze back to the pack, pulling it to me opening it up.<br>"My shirt! I forgot about it!"  
>He laughed as I pulled the camo tube top out, holding it against my chest.<br>"What do you think?"  
>He laughed, pulling it lightly away from me.<br>"You can wear it tomorrow."  
>"Fine."<br>Laughing he lightly pulled my shirt off, running his hands over my stomach.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Imaginin."  
>Tilting my head I realized his eyes were closed.<br>"Imaginin what exactly?"  
>With a smirk he kissed my stomach.<br>"If the test is positive."  
>Laughing I smiled down at the hic.<br>"I'm hungry."  
>He laughed looking up at me.<br>"Well let's see what I can find."  
>Standing up he left the tent.<br>Sitting up, pulling the pack into my lap, I realized there where a few items I didn't grab.  
>Pulling out a wood handled brush, smiling I ran it threw my hair. Sighing at the feel of my hair becoming tangle free again; hearing the flap open and shut I looked up to see Daryl with a plate of food in his hands.<br>"Whatcha got?"  
>"Beans and squirrel."<br>"Yummy."  
>"Smart ass."<br>"Always."  
>He laughed handing me the food.<br>Quickly I dug in. Not having eatin in a few days I was starving.  
>"I take it you didn't eat in the house?"<br>"No, I couldn't swallow anything without being in pain."  
>"Oh."<br>Setting the plate aside, leaning back onto the makeshift bed.  
>"That was good."<br>"Glad you liked it."  
>Rolling my eyes I shimmied out of my pants, leaving me in my underwear. Looking at Daryl laughing at the look on his face; kicking his pants off, he joined me on the bed.<br>Running my hands threw his short hair gently, leaning down he kissed me on the lips. The familiar feeling something I missed. Taking his time running his hands over my body, leaning into his touch; whimpering when he slipped a finger into my core, pulling his hand back he stripped us both of our remaining clothes. Grinding our hips together he entered me causing us both to groan. Kissing me again as he barreled into me. Feeling my first orgasm arching into him; keeping up his pace spilling his seed into me.  
>Pulling out he pulled me to him, kissing the back of my neck before pulling a thin blanket over us.<p>

The next morning after pulling on my jeans and tank top I snuck out before Daryl woke up. Walking away from the camp I took the test and waited for the result to show up. Finally after what seemed like hours the test came up negative. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked back to the tent. Climbing in causing Daryl to wake up; tossing the test at him I pulled the tube top on and watched his reaction as he read the test; first a look of wonder, then anger, and eventually he nodded in understanding.  
>"It wasn't meant to be."<br>"No, but in this world is that really a bad thing?"  
>"Guess not."<br>Pulling on a wife beater and grabbing a plaid shirt he offered me a hand up.  
>"Let's find Sophia."<br>"Hell yeah."  
>Walking to the truck everyone was meeting at, I looked down at the mad Rick had lain out.<br>"Well who ever slept in the covers bought ye high."  
>Looking around I realized I had zoned out for some part of the conversation.<br>"I'm gonna borrow a horse."  
>Shaking my head as everyone was teasing Daryl for believing in a chupacabra. Spotting Hershel, making a bee line for him; shouldering my recurve and pocketing my gun as he stopped seeing my quick approach.<br>"Hey Hershel?"  
>"Yes Cobra?"<br>"Mind if I borrow Beauty today?"  
>He gave me a fatherly smile and nodded.<br>"If you can get him to work with you then yes, you can take him."  
>"Thank you."<br>Heading to the barn, grabbing everything I would need for the ride on the way.  
>After saddling the stallion up I was surprised at how easy he was to ride into the forest.<p>

Searching threw the woods I aloud my thoughts to wonder to the Daryl. As far as I was aware he had no idea about the CDC. As long as Shane didn't get a big head and say something everything would be fine.  
>Spotting a path I nudge Beauty down it. Looking at the prints and deciding they were human. Hearing a rustling I pulled the stallion to a stop. Spotting a walker I pulled my recurve around, aiming at its head and releasing the arrow. Smirking as it hit right between its eyes.<br>"And that's how it's done."  
>Beauty nodded his head in agreement as I pulled my arrow out. Whipping it off on my shorts, deciding to head back to the farm when I heard a gun shot ring threw the air; panic racing threw my veins.<br>Kicking Beauty into a full run, reaching the farm I realized everyone was looking a bit worried at seeing my arrival. Sliding off Beauty, handing his reins to Maggie I turned to Glenn.  
>"I heard a shot, what happened?"<br>"Andrea shot Daryl."  
>"What?"<br>"He looked like a walker when he came out of the woods."  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Hershel's working on him now."  
>As if that were the magic words I could hear Daryl screaming from inside the house. Entering the house slowly, turning a glare at Andrea as I passed her.<br>Spotting Hershel walking out of one of the rooms cutting off a stream of curses as he shut the door.  
>"Is he going to be ok?"<br>"He'll be fine."  
>Poking my head in not surprised as he started yelling again.<br>"You know, you're gonna scare people with all your screaming."  
>Tilting his head to look at me a smile gracing his features.<br>"Thought you'd be used to screaming by now."  
>"Not you."<br>Sitting next to him on the bed, lightly stroking his face.  
>"How are you?"<br>"Hurt like hell."  
>"What happened out there?"<br>With a sigh he explained everything to me, falling off the horse, losing his arrows, seeing his brother.  
>"You can borrow some of mine."<br>"Thanks."  
>Hearing the door open I looked up to see Carol with a plate of food.<br>"Thought you two would be hungry."  
>"Thank you."<br>She smiled after thanking Daryl, leaving us to enjoy the meal.  
>After eating our fill I left Daryl to sleep on his own. Making my way threw the dark to our tent.<br>Curling up on the bed, slowly falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody!  
>Thank you Janis, and zaii for reviewing!<br>I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Chapter 13

"Good morning."  
>Looking away from my laundry in surprise, smiling when I realized it was only Shane.<br>"Is it?"  
>Laughing he grabbed my empty basket before I could.<br>"Yes, it is."  
>Rolling my eyes, grabbing the basket back; glaring at Andrea as she excited my tent; walking into the tent smiling at the injured hic.<br>"If you keep poking holes in the tent I'm gonna have to take what's left of your arrows away."  
>"You wouldn't."<br>"Wanna bet?"  
>Glaring he deliberately poked another hole in the tent, rolling my eyes I grabbed the arrow, placing it on the other side of the tent.<br>"Don't treat me like a kid."  
>"Don't act like one then."<br>Growling he grabbed my hand as I attempted to leave.  
>"Where are you goin?"<br>"I need some time to myself for once."  
>"Fine."<br>Smiling I kissed his cheek, slipping out of the tent, hell bent on finding Glen, who was talking to Dale.  
>"Shelby's pregnant."<br>Shaking my head as he assumed I was.  
>"No, I'm not. The test was negative."<br>"Thank God."  
>Rolling my eyes I looked at Dale.<br>"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"  
>"Lori's pregnant. And there are walkers in the barn."<br>Turning to Glen in confusion.  
>"I figured she was, but, walkers in the barn?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"How do you know?"<br>Taking a deep breath and looking a little guilty he explained what was happening between him and Maggie.  
>"Now she's giving me the cold shoulder."<br>Laughing I hugged Glenn.  
>"Don't worry Glenn, I'm sure her daddy said something and that's why she's giving you mixed signals."<br>Laughing he hugged me back before walking off.  
>"Hey, Dale?"<br>"Yes Cobra?"  
>"Daryl did something last night, and I'm starting to wonder, if maybe that test was wrong."<br>"What did he do?"  
>Sighing I explained what happened last night.<br>"It'll be ok Shelby. Guess I need to talk to Hershel."  
>"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."<br>Walking to the tent; slowly entering.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey."  
>Sitting down, I looked over at him.<br>"Think we would've met each other, if the world didn't go to hell?"  
>Looking up in surprise, he grabbed my hand, motioning for me to lay down with him.<br>Getting comfortable, laying my head on his chest.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Thank it would've been better?"  
>Sighing, he stroked my hair.<br>"Don't dwell on the what ifs."  
>Laughing I sat up.<br>"Yes sir."  
>"You're losing your drawl okie."<br>"I am?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Huh."  
>Standing up I grabbed my gun.<br>"I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head."  
>Nodding I could tell he was worried.<br>Following the road, losing track of time as my mind started to wonder over what life would have been like before everything happened.  
>Seeing Shane's car, I stopped dead. All I could see was Andrea in front of Shane and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what was going on. Hopping into the ditch, hidden by the trees so they wouldn't see me; as the car drove off I realized I needed to head back to camp. Forcing myself to not get jealous, reminding myself that Shane was just my friend, if Andrea wanted to be stupid and end up in the same predicament as Lori, or in the same confusion as me. Then that was her problem. Sitting on the side of the road to catch my breath, realizing it was getting dark.<br>Standing up, slowly walking back to the farm, surprised when headlights appeared. Seeing the Toyota symbol lit up in blue, I knew it was Shane.  
>"What are you doing Cobra?"<br>"Clearing my head."  
>"Get in."<br>Sighing I hopped into the car, as Shane turned around to head back to the farm.  
>"Have fun this afternoon?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I saw you and Andrea together."<br>Sighing he pulled over and looked at me, gently placing his hand on my thigh.  
>"Shane? What are you doing?"<br>"What's it look like?"  
>"I can't keep doing this; I'm in love with Daryl."<br>Pulling his hand back and taking off, a smug grin on his face.  
>"I figured you did, just had to play hell getting you to admit it."<br>"Shut up."  
>Laughing we continued to camp.<p>

**Ok, ok, ok  
>I know its supper short.<br>But, I've been having issues with amazon, I promise the next one will be longer!  
>Just bare with me, I'll work hard on the next chapter!<br>Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone!  
>Ok, I know I have neglected this story for almost a month, but, I'm back.<br>So here is a much longer chapter. I really appreciate everyone sticking it out.  
>Remember to review, and I will have this caught up to the live show probably later this week.<p>

Chapter 14

The next morning everyone was sitting around the fire munching on the breakfast Carol had made, watching Glenn walk to the head of the group, calling our attention to him.  
>"Um, guys. So, the barn's full of walkers."<br>Everyone stopped dead.  
>"What?"<br>Shaking my head, we all almost ran to barn to see if what Glenn had said was true. Hearing the unmistakable groaning inside the old, worn out barn; I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
>"You cannot tell me you are ok with this."<br>Sighing, I watched Shane approach Rick obviously pissed off.  
><em>This will not end well.<br>_"You will not, this is not our land."  
>"This is our lives man!"<br>"Lower your voices."  
>Turning to look at Glen as he tried to calm down the enraged man.<br>"We can't just sweep this under the rug."  
>Stepping closer to the barn, I looked threw the same crack Shane did to see a walker starring right at me.<br>Next thing I knew all hell broke loose between Daryl and Shane, turning around away from the haunting eyes. Not missing the look of shock on everyone's faces.  
><em>What the hell did I miss?<em>

After deciding Shane would keep watch over the barn and make sure it was safe, I pulled Carol aside to find out what I had subconsciously blocked out.  
>"Why was everyone looking at me back at the barn? I must have zoned out or something, 'cause I missed everything."<br>Sighing she motioned for me to sit down. Easing onto the ground I looked up at the older woman, as she sighed again.  
>"Shane yelled at Daryl what happened at the CDC."<br>Feeling the color drain from my face, I knew instantly what she was talking about.  
>"Why?"<br>"He got fired up, I'll talk to Daryl for you if you want me to."  
>Feeling tears spring to my eyes as the reality of the situation hit me.<br>"Please? He won't talk to me. I'll be lucky if he wants to see me again."  
>Carol placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it before she made her way to the barn.<br>Forcing my shaky legs up, I grabbed my recurve from my back. Fixing a glare on the man that just ruined my relationship with the hick.

"Shane."  
>Looking up in shock for a second before he went back to looking at the barn.<br>"You really are a son of a bitch, you know that?"  
>Looking over at me again, finally taking in my loaded arrow, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to shoot him at this point.<br>"He needed to know."  
>"Hell no he didn't. I told you last night that I love him, and you used that against me."<br>"What are you gonna do about it? Shoot me?"  
>"I can do that. Make me feel better."<br>Standing up he looked down at me.  
>"Don't make threats you can't follow threw on bitch."<br>Growling, I lowered my bow, knowing I couldn't shoot part of my family. No matter how much it would make me feel better. Turning on my heels, I stormed back to camp.

Sitting in front of the fire, I didn't know what to do. All I could do was pray that Daryl would listen to Carol. Focusing on the small flame, I didn't know how long I had been sitting there; next thing I knew I felt a calloused hand on my bare shoulder. Looking up, smiling a little as Daryl offered me a hand up.  
>Lightly taking it, easily he lifted me to my feet. Kissing his cheek lightly, he smirked down at me.<br>"After we look for Sophia, we're gonna talk."  
>"Yeah."<br>Nodding we made our way over to the house where we were supposed to meet Rick. Mouthing a thank you to Carol as we quickly approached the white house, only to see Rick, Shane, and Dale missing.  
>"There you are, what the hell?"<br>"Rick told us we he was goin out."  
>"Damn it, isn't anybody takin this seriously? We got us a damn trail."<br>Turning around, I watched his eyes focus on something, causing me to turn around. Only to find Shane walking up with the gun bag.  
>"Here we go, what's all this?"<br>Walking closer I watched as Shane handed Daryl a shot gun, tossing one to me next.  
>"Time to grow up. Andrea you got yours?"<br>"Yeah, where's Dale?"  
>"He's on his way."<br>"Thought we couldn't carry?"  
>"We can if we have to, look it's one thing if we's sittin around here pickin daisies when we thought this place was safe, but now we know it ain't."<br>Nodding in agreement, I watched Shane offer a gun to Glen, silently praying he would take it.  
>Grinning when he nodded and grabbed the gun, not agreeing completely when Shane handed Carl the hand gun. But I knew it had to be done, we had to make this place safe.<br>All of a sudden I heard T dog go 'oh shit.'  
>Turning around we spotted Rick leading a walker by a catch pole with Hershel and his boy.<br>"The hell is that."  
>Taking off at a full run, I followed the group. Reaching the barn I kept my gun trained on the female walker as Daryl watched the male. Blocking out Shane's yelling, knowing if I needed to shoot I needed to keep my concentration and not be focused on his rant.<br>All of a sudden he shot the girl three times in the chest; on any living person the shots would have been fatal.  
>Finally he walked up to her and shot her point blank in the head. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud.<br>Turning my gun to the barn doors, knowing full well what Shane was about to do.  
>Focusing fully as the walkers pushed past the now open doors. Taking out as many walkers as I could, feeling the familiar kick of the gun, finally the last walker fell. Breathing a sigh of relief for a second; not daring to look at Hershel. Until a groan caught my attention; watching as Sophia wondered past the doors. I stood there in shock. Watching as Rick stepped forward and shot the little girl we had all come to know and love, in the head.<br>Hearing Carol, I ran over to her where Daryl looked at a lost as to what to do.  
>Pulling the crying woman up, telling her not to look as she ran back to the RV. Turning to Daryl he pulled me to him, throwing my arms around his neck as I cried over the little girl I had started to see as a daughter. Lifting me up, he carried me back to our tent. Setting me down on our make shift bed, I forced myself to stop crying.<br>"We need to check on Carol."  
>Nodding we walked over to the RV, climbing into it, Daryl sat across from her as I sat next to her. Not saying anything, we slowly began to except what had happened.<p>

Finally Lori walked in telling us the funeral was ready, walking out of the RV. Knowing Daryl could emphasis with the woman better than I could. Reaching the burial site, grabbing Daryl's hand as we finished burring everyone.  
>Reaching our tent, I sighed knowing the conversation that was about to take place.<br>"Tell me what happened at the CDC."  
>Sitting on the bed I pulled Daryl down with me.<br>"I was in the game room after my shower, just browsing threw the books, when Shane slammed the door open. Obviously he was drunk. Next thing I knew he had me bent over a table, and he raped me. I tried to stop him Daryl, I really did."  
>Pulling my knees to my chest, all of a sudden feeling unworthy of the man sitting next to me.<br>"But he wouldn't listen when he was done he took off, and I located a couple bottles of Jack."  
>"That's why you were shit faced when Glen brought you back to the room."<br>"Yeah."  
>Reaching over he pulled me to him, saying something about moving the tent away from the main camp.<br>Nodding I helped him pack everything up, setting up the tent again when we reached a large tree with a ton of shade. Crawling inside I made our bed, in time to hear Daryl yell at Lori that he wasn't looking for people anymore.  
>Shaking my head, I didn't like how Daryl was changing, but I knew we needed him to be the leader. Not Shane and not Rick. Sliding outside the tent, I sat next to him as he worked on a new arrow.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>He looked over at me, wrapping an arm around my waist, silently going back to his arrow.<p>

Alright!  
>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, working on writing the next chapter right away.<br>Remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Woo, alright!  
>Another new chapter!<br>Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 15

As night fell, I curled into my sleeping bag, knowing Daryl was outside by the fire. I could hear Carol's tone of voice before falling back asleep; vaguely hearing Daryl's voice outside the tent.

The next morning I was feeling everything but ok, I couldn't keep down anything Daryl gave me, my entire body just hurt. Leaning heavily on Daryl as we approached the house.  
>"You sure you're ok?"<br>"I'll be fine."  
>Shaking his head he helped me sit on the porch as the station wagon came barreling up the drive way.<br>Standing up the group approached the men; happy to see all three alive; until we spotted some guy in the backseat.

Watching Daryl walk back to our camp, I walked into the house, grabbing a piece of tomato. Instantly feeling better as I ate it; leaning against the counter I looked at Maggie.  
>"Be good to Glen, k? He's a good guy. A little clueless at times, but still a really good guy."<br>"I know he is. How do you and Daryl do it in this world?"  
>"I honestly don't know, we fight, yeah. But so does every couple."<br>Seeing Glen looking lost outside the window I nudged the younger girl with my elbow.  
>"Spend some time with him, I'll help Lori."<br>Smiling she walked out the door. Seeing Lori walk into the kitchen, I smiled at her.  
>"Everything alright?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Laughing I told her I was gonna walk up to the stables. Nodding she went back to what she was doing.<br>Reaching the stables, smiling at beauty as he stuck his head out in greetings.  
>"Hey boy. Miss me?"<br>Happily he shook his head, laughing I patted his neck.  
>"You're lucky, you don't have to worry about anything here."<br>Grabbing a brush, I worked it over his back, finding comfort in the task.

Walking out of the stable I saw my group standing outside the old barn.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Daryl is interrogating Randle."  
>Hearing a few screams I sighed, I loved the hick and all, but, I knew how cruel he could be.<br>Seeing Daryl approaching the group; taking quick notice of his bloodied hand.  
>"Boy in there's got a gang. Thirty men, they got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin to make friends. They role threw here, you boys are dead, and the women, gonna wish they were."<br>"What did you do?"  
>"We had a little chat."<br>Seeing the look on his face, I followed after him. Grabbing his hand when I finally caught up with him.  
>"What happened?"<br>Sighing he turned to look at me.  
>"Jus what Randle said."<br>Smiling I hugged his arm.  
>"It's gonna be alright."<br>Reaching our camp, I watched as he prepared lunch.  
>"Thank you, for not killing Shane."<br>Snorting he looked up from the rabbit.  
>"I'm not finished with em yet."<br>"Yeah, I know."  
>Grabbing a book I had somehow remembered to pack, sitting down grabbing the plate he offered me.<p>

Seeing Dale walking up I stood up and went to meet him.  
>"Hey Dale."<br>"What do you think about Randle?"  
>Taking a deep breath, taking in the mans worn out face.<br>"I can't bring myself to kill another human. I can handle killing a walker, because they're already dead. But, human life; in this world life has to be preserved. I think we could keep him alive and still protect our family."  
>Smiling, I watched his face lighten up for a second.<br>"Thank you."  
>Laughing I hugged the man that was like a father to me.<br>"I was going to school with plans to become one of the most powerful business women of this age, I have to see all sides of a situation before I make a decision."  
>"Could you try to sway the others against it?"<br>"I'll try."  
>Nodding he walked to Daryl while I walked to the house, until Carol passed by looking mad as hell.<br>"Carol? What's wrong?"  
>"Carl."<br>"What did he do?"  
>"Said some things about Sophia; disrespectful."<br>Hugging her, I nodded towards my tent.  
>"I wanna show you something."<br>"Alright."  
>Walking back to the camp, I crawled into the tent, grabbing my bag from home, pulling out the familiar small, black pouch. Walking back to Carol, I opened the bag. Pulling out the necklace inside.<br>"My mother gave this to me, when my grandfather passed away. Right now I think you have more use for it than me."  
>Handing her the small, silver cross with a sapphire blue Swarovski crystal in the center.<br>"But."  
>"No buts, if you don't wanna take it, consider it like a loan for a little while."<br>Nodding she hugged me as we walked back to the house.

Leaning against the wall next to Daryl behind Rick, waiting for the meeting to start.  
>"So how do we do this? Take a vote?"<br>"Does it have to be unanimous?"  
>"Majority rules."<br>"Let's just see where everybody stands and we can talk threw the options."  
>"The way I see it there's only one way to move forward."<br>"Killing him. Right? Why even bother to take a vote, it's clear which way the wind is blowing."  
>"Well if people believe we should spare him I wanna know."<br>"Let me tell ya it's a small group. Maybe just me, Glen, and Cobra."  
>"Look Dale, I think your pretty much right all the time, but this is."<br>"They got you scared."  
>"He's not one of us, and we've lost too many people already."<br>Turning to Hershel and Maggie, Dale looked desperate.  
>"How bout you, do you agree with this?"<br>"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"  
>"Just another mouth to feed."<br>Looking at Daryl in disbelief for a second before turning back to the debate.  
>"Cobra?"<br>Looking at Rick, I straitened my shoulders.  
>"I can't bring myself to be ok with killing a living human being."<br>Shaking my head, I watched the debate go further.  
>Feeling a hand slip into mine for a second before it disappeared.<br>Deciding we should kill him, I left the house in a huff. Watching from the house as Rick, Shane, and Daryl walked to the barn. Shaking my head I headed back to our camp, taking a heavy seat next to the fire as Daryl joined me.  
>Before he could say anything we heard someone screaming, running as fast as my legs would carry me.<br>Seeing a walker on top of Dale, Daryl tackled it at full speed as I knelt next to Dale.  
>"It's gonna be ok Dale, you're gonna be ok."<br>As everyone arrived, we realized he wasn't gonna make it.  
>Watching Daryl point his gun at Dale's head.<br>"Sorry brother."  
>Flinching a little as he shot the suffering man.<p>

Ok, I know it was short and all but remember to review; I'm almost done with this season. So just hang in there, 2 more chapters to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi every one!  
>Here is another chapter<br>Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 16

Walking the perimeter of the property; looking for walkers; my mind wondering back to the funeral. I didn't cry like I thought I would. Taking out the few walkers we found, when we made it back to the house, it was decided that we would move into the house.  
>As I was starting to set our stuff up in the living room Hershel approached me.<br>"You and Daryl can take the guest room."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>Smiling he nodded at me.  
>"Thank you."<br>Bending over I grabbed what I could of our stuff and headed to the guest room.

Watching Daryl and Rick threw a window I couldn't hear what they were saying but, I could tell it was about Randle. Smirking at me Daryl walked out of sight. Shaking my head, I continued with setting up the room. Hearing the door open, I smiled at Daryl.  
>"How'd you manage to get us a room?"<br>"Hershel said we could use it."  
>Shaking his head he walked over to my duffle bag that was open on the bed, throwing a long sleeved shirt at me.<br>"You're gonna get sick on me again."  
>Laughing I pulled it on.<br>"What were you and Rick talking about?"  
>"I'm gonna go with him to take care of Randle."<br>Watching him sit on the bed I quickly joined him.  
>"Just be careful, that's all I'm asking. I can't handle someone else dying in this group."<br>Sighing he stood up.  
>"I gotta go."<br>Standing up next to him, wrapping my arms around the hic, honestly afraid he might not come back.  
>"I'll be alright."<br>Nodding I pulled back, following him outside.  
>Handing him what few arrows I had left.<br>"Keep em."  
>That's when T dog came running up to us, screaming that Randle was gone.<br>"What?"  
>Looking at each other, quickly running after ever one else to the barn.<br>That's when we saw Shane coming out of the woods, face all bloodied up.  
>"Rick! Rick!"<br>"What happened?"  
>"He's armed he's got my gun!"<br>"You ok?"  
>"I'm fine little bastard just snuck up on me, got me in the face."<br>"Alright Hershel, T dog get everybody back in the house. Glen, Daryl come with us."  
>Glaring at Rick, I stood next to Daryl. My gut telling me something bad was going to happen.<br>"T I'm gonna need that gun."  
>"Just let him go, that was the plan wasn't it? Just let him go?"<br>"The plan was to cut him lose far away from here, not at our front door with a gun."  
>Following the group, my gun held at my side.<br>"I saw head up threw the trees before I blacked out. Not sure how long."  
>"Couldn't have gotten far, he's hobbled exhausted."<br>"And armed."  
>"So are we. Can you track him?"<br>Watching Daryl, I could tell he was slightly confused.  
>"Naw I don't see nothin."<br>"Look there ain't no use trackin him ok, we just need to pair up and track him down, that's it."  
>"He weighs a buck twenty five soaking wet, you telling us he got the jump on you?"<br>Shaking my head we split up, Daryl, Glen and I went one way and Shane and Rick went the other.  
>As night fell, we couldn't find anything.<br>"This is pointless, we need a light."  
>Handing him a flashlight he groaned and started walking again, trying to find something on the ground.<br>"We're back to square one."  
>"If you're gonna do anything do it right."<br>Finally he stopped.  
>"Two sets of tracks right here, he must've followed him a lot longer than he said. And there's blood on this tree."<br>Confused I looked at the impact.  
>"More tracks, like their walking to town, little dust up right here."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Mean somethin went down."<br>"This is getting weird."  
>"Had a little trouble."<br>Hearing a twig snap we hid behind some trees.  
>All of a sudden a walker came out of nowhere attacking Glen, Daryl shot it in the chest but it just turned on him knocking him to the ground, grabbing the walker, I forced it off of Daryl. It turned on me, before it could do anything a knife was forced threw its head.<br>Looking over the walker, discovering it was Randle.  
>"Got his neck broke, he's got no bites."<br>"None you can see."  
>"Naw I'm tellin you, there is none."<br>"How's that possible?"  
>Standing up we started walking again.<br>"What the hell is going on?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

Woo!  
>Alright yall one more chapter before this one goes on hold tell October!<br>Remember to Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Last chapter for the season!  
>Thank you everyone that has stayed with the story!<br>Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Hearing a gun shot we headed back to the house.  
>"The hell is going on?"<br>The boys didn't answer me as we reached the house.  
>"Rick and Shane ain't back?"<br>"No."  
>"We heard a shot."<br>"Maybe they found Randle."  
>"We found him."<br>"Is he back in the shed?"  
>"He's a walker."<br>"Did you find the walker that bit him?"  
>"The weird thing is he wasn't bit."<br>"His neck was broke."  
>"So he fought back."<br>"The thing is his and Shane's tracks were right on top of each other, Shane's not a tracker, he didn't come up behind him. They were together."  
>"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what the hell is going on?"<br>"No problem."  
>Walking out we looked at the barn, seeing a hoard of walkers headed right towards us.<br>"Oh my God."  
>"Carl's gone."<br>"What?"  
>Shaking my head, I tried to figure out what to do. Not listening to the plan I hopped over the railing, knowing I was probably gonna die tonight but I refused to go down without a fight.<br>Seeing the barn catch fire, I started shooting walkers. Walking closer, T dog stopped next to me with the truck.  
>"Get in."<br>Hopping on the back, I steadied myself, shooting as many walkers as I could.  
>Shooting one more walker I heard a click, and my heart stopped. I was out of ammo and Daryl had my arrows.<br>"T dog, I'm out of ammo, we gotta get out of here."  
>Pulling next to the house, Lori and Maggie's sister hopped in the cab. Seeing all the walkers rush at the truck, I pulled out my knife and started stabbing the ones closest to me. Finally T dog took off.<br>Sitting down, I sent a silent prayer that everyone was gonna be ok.  
>Running my hands threw my hair, silently reliving everything that just happened.<br>Looking up at the sky as the cold air cut threw my skin  
>"What are we gonna do now?"<p>

Reaching the highway; nearly jumping out of the truck when I saw Daryl.  
>Knocking him back into the station wagon, my arms around his neck, a silent sob breaking lose.<br>"I thought I lost you."  
>Sighing he petted my hair, wrapping an arm around my waist.<br>Not listening to the conversation, until Daryl lightly pushed me off.  
>"I'm goin back."<br>"No."  
>Grabbing Daryl's arm, he sighed.<br>"I say head east."  
>"Stay off the main roads."<br>Aiming his crossbow he shot the walker that was headed towards us.  
>Nodding everyone loaded into the station wagon, the green Toyota, and I slid in behind Daryl on his bike.<br>Following the station wagon, we were headed east. Hearing a honk after a few hours we pulled over, looking back as the group piled out of the vehicles.  
>"You out?"<br>"Running on fumes."  
>Sighing I slid off the back of the bike, stretching my legs a little.<br>"We can't stay here."  
>"We can't all fit in one car."<br>"We'll make a run for gas in the morning."  
>"Spend the night here?"<br>"I'm freezing."  
>Looking at Carl, I couldn't help but pity him a little.<br>"We'll build a fire."  
>"Go out lookin for firewood stay close, only got so many arrows, how you doin on ammo?"<br>"Not enough."  
>"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out."<br>"Watch you're mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."  
>"We'll set up a perimeter, in the morning we'll find gas and some supplies."<br>"Glen and I can make a run for gas now."  
>"We say together, god for bid something happen and people get stranded without a car."<br>"Rick, we're stranded now."  
>"I know it looks bad, but we've all been threw hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't. But we did, we're together. Keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere there's gotta be a place."<br>"Rick, look around, there's walker's every where, they're migrating or something."  
>"There's gotta be a place, not just where we hold out but we fortify, hunker down, pull our selfs together. Build a life for each other. I know it's out there, we just have to find it."<br>"Even if we do find a place we think is safe. We can never be sure for how long. Look at the farm, we fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe."  
>"We won't make that mistake again."<br>"We'll make camp tonight, get back on the road at the break of day."  
>"Does this feel right to you? What if a group of walkers come threw or another bit like Randle."<br>"You know I found Randle right? He'd turn but he wasn't bit."  
>"How is that possible?"<br>"What the hell happened?"  
>"Shane killed Randle, just like he always wanted to."<br>"And then the herd got him?"  
>"We're all infected."<br>"What?"  
>"At the CDC Jenner told me whatever it is, we all carry it."<br>"And you never said anything?"  
>"Would it have made a difference?"<br>"You knew this whole time?"  
>"How could I have known? You saw how crazy."<br>"That is not your call."  
>"When I find out about the barn I told everyone."<br>"Well I thought it best if people didn't know."  
>Growling I stormed off to find some firewood.<br>Hearing a twig snap, I looked over at Daryl, who was livid.  
>"I can't believe he didn't tell us."<br>Sighing he stopped. Walking over to him; placing a hand against his cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. Feeling him smile into the kiss, I knew we both had missed just being together.

After a fire was started we gathered around for the night, Carol pulled Daryl away to talk to him, while I just ignored everyone.  
>Hearing a twig snap, everyone jumped, and Rick snapped.<br>"I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake."  
>Standing up, I glared at the 'leader.'<br>"You what?"  
>Hearing him scream about how Shane lead him out to the woods to shoot him in the back. Stepping closer, I slapped Rick hard across the face.<br>"You killed my brother, Daryl's brother, and Shane. He might have done some shit to me that is unacceptable, but there is no way in hell your hands are clean."  
>Snapping back he towered over me.<br>"You're staying this isn't a democracy anymore."  
>Glaring up at the man I finally caved, walking back to Daryl. Wanting nothing more than to strangle our 'leader'.<p>

That's it till October yall!  
>Please review!<br>And I will see you all in a few months!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello all my lovely readers!  
>Remember me? Yes I know The Walking Dead started a few weeks ago, but college does that, makes it impossible to update on time. Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter several months ago. Just so everyone one knows, sense the show jumped around a little, ~~-~~ is me changing with the show. Fair warning, the scene with Daryl messaging Carol's shoulder, doesn't happen in the chapter. So don't kill me.<br>So after a very long wait, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18

Gripping onto my knife I waited for the signal from Rick to break into the house.  
>With a nod we broke through the door. Rushing in quickly, stabbing a walker threw the back of the head. Grabbing my flashlight I started inspecting the house, wondering up stairs. Happy I never saw another walker. Entering a red painted room I spotted an owl.<br>"Well, what are you doing here?"  
>He chirped at me, smiling I reached out to stroke one of his feathers. Hearing the floor creak behind me I spun around to see Daryl. Rolling my eyes I turned my focus back to the owl. Smiling lightly at it again, reaching out to pet it slowly. Until an arrow shot passed me and killed the owl. Turning I glared at the hunter.<br>"Really?"  
>"It's food."<br>Rolling his eyes he grabbed it and looked down at me, his eyes focusing on my slim stomach before focusing on my face again. Sighing I walked over to him, lightly grabbing his hand.  
>"I'm fine. Let's head down stairs."<br>He nodded, adjusting his crossbow before leading the way downstairs.  
>After we left the farm, I found out I was pregnant. But after going all winter with almost no food, we had gone into a house and searched it for food, I had gone upstairs to make sure we were clear and a walker came out of nowhere. I took a step back before it could grab me, and I fell down the stairs. Losing the baby in the process, it devastated Daryl and me, but since then he tries to watch my every move.<br>Hearing a sickening crack I flinched as he broke the owl's neck.  
>Wondering into what used to be a living room, sitting down next to Daryl as he started pulling the feathers out of the owl with expert ease. Watching as everyone began to settle down, sighing a little.<br>Spotting Carl taking out what appeared to be some sort of canned food. My stomach growled lightly making Daryl smile and wrap a protective arm around me while continuing to clean the bird.  
>Watching Rick walk over to Carl, pick up whatever he was trying to open, look at it and throw it against the wall. Causing Daryl to jump a little, as the tension in the room built T dog motioned that we had walkers headed towards the house. Sighing, everyone grabbed their gear and ran out of the house.<br>Quickly hopping on the back of Daryl's bike; nodding telling him to go.

Coming to a stop some ways down the road, I slid off of Daryl's bike; grabbing him when pain shot threw my abdomen. Waiting a second I nodded as we focused on the map we had been working on all winter.

Ignoring the conversation, sighing as we realized we were pretty much surrounded.  
>Hearing T dog mention something about the creek, I smiled and offered to help. Turning to Daryl quickly kissing his cheek.<br>"I'll be back."  
>He just nodded and watched me leave with the others.<br>"How are you holding up?"  
>Sighing I looked up at T dog.<br>"I'm getting better; the pain is less severe than it was."  
>He nodded as we worked our way to the creek bed.<br>Filing up the canteens, we made our way back to the road. Spotting Rick talking to Daryl, I became a little curious.  
>"Alright, we found a prison not far from here. It has walkers in it but we can handle them."<br>Sighing I watched as Rick explained what we were gonna do.  
>Grabbing Daryl's hand as he lead the way to the prison.<br>"Are you sure about this?"  
>"It's the best chance we have."<br>"Ok."  
>Nodding we faced the forest ready for any walkers that might appear while Rick cut into the fence.<br>Spotting one I shot an arrow at it with my own crossbow that Daryl had found and had given to me as a birthday present last month and he had finally taught me how to use.  
>"Cobra, get in!"<br>Nodding I ducked under the hole Rick had made, smiling at Carol as she patted my shoulder.  
>Glaring at the walkers that rushed the fence.<br>"You have got to be kidding me."  
>Seeing my hic nod in agreement before taking off, sighing I ran behind him hearing everyone keep up with our fast pace. Coming to a stop in front of a large gate, quickly slinging my crossbow over my shoulder.<br>"It's perfect."  
>I rolled my eyes at our leader.<br>"We can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard. We can take out these walkers. Take the field by the night."  
>"But how do we shut the gate?"<br>Looking at all the walkers I rolled my shoulders.  
>"This will be fun."<br>Everyone ignored my comments like usual.  
>"Cobra, you take the far tower."<br>Nodding I took off at a full run to the farthest tower. Feeling pain shoot threw me again, ignoring it I continued to run till I reached the tower. Throwing open the door and rushing up the stairs, stopping at the top to catch my breath. Shaking my head I walked to the rail, spotting Daryl and Carol in the tower next to mine.  
>Taking aim at the walkers below, taking a deep breath before shooting one in the head in front of Rick. Picking off walker by walker; watching Rick as he reached the gate, locking it, before running into the nearest tower; focusing on taking out the rest of the walkers. Smiling as the last walker finally fell.<br>Taking my time walking back to the group; running up and hugging the hic, the second he was within reach, before turning my attention to the group trying to start a fire.

"Yall got it?"  
>"Yeah, you just relax Cobra."<br>Nodding I took a seat on the soft grass. Laying back on to my back and staring up at the sky.  
>"Today was a good day."<p>

"Hey up there."  
>Daryl rolled his eyes and helped me to stand on top of the turned over van to help with look out.<br>"What are you doing out here?"  
>"Giving you company."<br>"It's warmer by the fire."  
>"And I don't care."<br>Sighing he watched as I took a seat on the van, pulling out a small container with some sort of food in it.  
>"Here"<br>"What is it?"  
>"Food. I know if I don't bring any to you, you won't eat."<br>"I guess little Shane over there has quiet the appetite."  
>"Play nice."<br>Seeing Carol walking up I laughed standing up. Lightly grabbing Daryl's blanket, smiling innocently at him before tugging it off and running back to the fire.  
>"Hey!"<br>Laughing I passed Carol, glancing behind me to see Daryl hot on my tail.  
>Not watching where I was going, quickly tripping over my own two feet. Falling hard to the ground, sitting up slowly to see the group laughing at me and Daryl standing over me shaking his head.<br>"Come on crazy."  
>Nodding I grabbed his hand and led the way back to camp.<br>"Better turn in, we got a big day ahead of us."  
>Nodding I found a soft spot to lay down. Not listening to the conversation, not caring, just happy to be in a safe place for once. Curling into a ball under the blanket, feeling a warm body wrap around my back, throwing an arm over my waist.<br>"Will we ever be safe?"  
>"Yeah, just gotta wait."<br>Nodding I slowly started falling asleep, using the hics other arm as a pillow.

"Ready?"  
>Nodding we waited for Hershel to move the fence so we could start taking out walkers.<br>Keeping our ranks as we worked our way through the small area of the prison stabbing any walker that came to close. Watching T break rank to grab a police shield, grinning when he knocked a walker off its feet and Maggie stabbed it. Seeing Rick glance around a corner he held up his hand for all of us to hang back. Slipping back against a wall, keeping my crossbow at the ready.  
>As four guard zombies appeared, I sighed as Daryl shooting an arrow at it didn't help at all. Pulling out my knife again, smiling when all hell broke loose. Watching Maggie lift up the face mask on one of the guards stabbing it threw the neck. Nodding I ran at the closest walker, forcing it's head down and stabbing it in the back of the neck.<br>Finally we were able to step back for a moment.  
>"Stop."<br>Glancing over I saw Glenn looking confused.  
>"But it's secure."<br>"Not from the look of that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian."  
>"The interior could have been over ran with walkers."<br>"If there's walls down what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place."  
>"We can't risk a blind spot, we have to push in."<br>Nodding we followed Rick farther into the prison, pulling doors open, staying on high alert as we entered a large room. Keeping quiet everyone scanned the room. Seeing the outline of a person in the look out, feeling my senses spike. Carefully walking up the stairs; crossbow at the ready; opening the door to see a guard with the back of his head blown out. Sighing I grabbed the keys from the mans' belt.  
>Tossing them down to Rick before climbing down the stairs.<br>Unlocking the door to a small cell block, spreading out we made sure everything was safe.  
>The smell was unbearable, but we quickly adjusted. Hearing a bang I glanced up to see Daryl with his back to me and eventually throwing a walkers dead body over the railing.<br>"I'll get the others."  
>We nodded at Glen as I took a seat on the steps, enjoying being off my feet for a moment. <p>

Watching every ones faces as they walked in.  
>"I'm not sleeping in no cage, I'm taking the perch."<br>Rolling my eyes I watched Daryl make himself comfortable at the top of the steps, his eyes watching my every move as I stood up and joined him, turning over to face him.  
>"Never thought I would be so happy to be in a prison."<br>He smirked at my humor, reaching out to touch my face.  
>"Missed you."<br>Laughing I scooted closer to him, causing him to slide his hand down to my hip.  
>"Missed you too, doesn't mean we're gonna fool around."<br>He scoffed light heartedly.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because it echoes in here, and I would rather not scar Carl, and the group would think we were being attacked."  
>Laughing lightly he nodded. Rolling my eyes, leaning forward and lightly kissing his lips.<br>Smiling, I settled down before falling asleep.

The next morning we were looking through the weapons left in the prison, flinching when Daryl picked up a helmet.  
>"I aint wearin this shit."<br>Turning my head when T dog dumped something out of a piece of army.  
>"That's disgusting guys."<br>"Hershel."  
>We all turned to see Carol standing in the door way as I picked up a crowbar.<br>"Everything alright?"  
>"Yeah, nothing to worry about."<br>Watching Hershel walk off I saw the look on Ricks face. Reaching over I patted his shoulder.  
>"She'll be ok Rick."<br>He nodded as everyone went back to examining the weapons.

Waiting outside the block for the guys, feeling a hand on my shoulder I smiled at T before walking ahead of the group.  
>Coming to a stop in front of a gate, sighing when Rick unlocked it and we continued down the dark corridors. Taking our time and scanning everything looking for movement. Seeing all the dead bodies I felt a little sick. Hearing a yelp we turned to see Maggie had ran into Glenn. Rolling my eyes smiling as Daryl marked our way back with some spray paint.<br>All of a sudden we made the wrong turn and a horde of walkers were chasing after us.  
>Following closely behind Daryl, panic flowing through my veins. Seeing a closet I grabbed Daryl and opened the door, hopping inside followed by T, Rick and Hershel.<p>

"Where's Glen and Maggie?"  
>"We have to go back."<br>"Which way?"  
>Sighing Rick stood up as soon as the shuffling was gone, opening the door we eased out slowly.<br>Taking our time we back tracked down the hall trying to find Glen and Maggie.  
>Hearing a scream we ran seeing a walker biting into Hershel's leg.<br>"Son of a bitch."  
>Rushing a head of the group slicing through the walkers head with my knife as Rick and Glen, who had just rounded the corner with Maggie, grabbed Hershel by the arms, seeing another horde of walkers Daryl and I started shooting with our crossbows.<br>"We got to go."  
>He nodded and we quickly followed the group.<br>Coming to a stop in front of a couple double doors locked with handcuffs that T easily cut threw, rushing in, I helped T block the door while Daryl went to help with Hershel to hopefully keep him from dying.  
>Seeing Rick start hacking into Hershel's leg, turning my head, I grabbed the poker T had and blocked the door with it.<br>"What now?"  
>Seeing the look on Daryl's face as he stood up and pointed his crossbow at what appeared to be prisoners.<br>"Holy shit."

_What the hell?_

Bum Bum Bum!  
>Remember to review that's all I'm askin.<br>I will update the second episode/chapter when I can!


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating!  
>If anyone is still with me, thank you so much!<br>I'm honestly going to try and get my story caught up by Sunday for the premier.  
>I do apologize for any miss spellings, and if this one offends some people, I am sorry, I'm not meaning to.<br>Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!**

Watching as chaos unraveled for a moment before we were able to get Hershel out of the room and make our way back to the holding cells. Following the arrows, shooting any walker that came after us.

Hearing Rick tell us to stop we look back to see the prisoners following us. Frowning we forced ourselves to move a little faster. Reaching the door, unlocking it and holding it open for the guys while they yelled for the rest of the group to open the door. Closing the door with a bang, locking it back before wondering in to see Hershel laying on one of the cots, and everyone panicking. Turning my back, focusing on the door with my crossbow at the ready, smiling when Daryl joined me.

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

Seeing the first prisoner walk in we both stood, focusing on the group.

"Far enough."

Thankfully they stopped moving.

"Cell block C, that's mine grengo let me in."

Seeing the Mexican, whom I assumed was the leader of their little group focus on me with a sly smile on his face, I sneered and focused my arrow at his head.

"Today's your lucky day boys, you're pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go."

I smirked, keeping a close eye on the leader.

"What you got goin on in there?"

"None of your concern."

"Don't be telling me whats my concern."

Seeing him grab the gun from his belt we stood up, fully prepared to shoot him.

Hearing a groan I looked towards the door, glancing back at Daryl.

"I got it, go look."

Nodding I ran over to check on Hershel, making sure everything was somewhat under control. Hearing the conversation get louder I looked at T as he walked around a corner.

"I got it Rick."

Rick nodded as I walked back to the group.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Lord, it's like dealing with a bunch of children."

Daryl smirked and focused back on the group as the leader took a step towards me.

"Why don't I show you how much of a man I am."

I scoffed.

"Judging by the fact that you won't take the hint to leave, and would rather die. I doubt you're that much of a man."

As he raised his gun at me, Rick showed up, pulling me back.

"I want you to look for supplies."

"But."

The look he gave me made me nod and walk back towards the cellblock, walking past everyone, grabbing a few empty bags, and walked farther into the prison. Wondering through the dark hallways, keeping the light on my crossbow focused in front of me.

"This place is empty."

Hearing a shuffle I spun and shot a walker as it tried to lunge at me.

"I stand corrected."

Spotting a room, wondering in to see an infirmary.

"Well hell."

Grinning I threw one both bags on the ground and started packing one bag as full as it was going to get with medicine and bandages. Stepping back to admire my good work I heard footsteps behind me, spinning I smiled at Carl.

"Arn't you supposed to be with your mom?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I could help."

Smirking I handed him the bag I had filled.

"Take this back to your mom, it'll help Hershel."

He smiled, grabbed the bag and took off.

Shaking my head, easing farther into the prison. Spotting stairs I shrugged and began to climb, higher and higher my tired legs took me, finally reaching the top to see I was in a watch mans post.

"Well, this is convenient."

Looking around, spotting several rifles. Grinning I started picking them up, smiling even more when I realized they still had ammo in them.

"Merry Christmas gang."

Laughing I started the long climb down, watching my footing as I continued the climb. Praying no walkers were going to be walking by when I fit the floor.

Looking around, sighing as I started walking back to cell block. Hearing groans I glanced over my shoulder to see roughly twenty walkers headed my way. Panicking I ran, forcing myself to stay away from the cellblock. Turning a corner I came face to face with more walkers.

"Shit."

Turning I took off down another corridor, my legs straining from the weight of the crossbow and four rifles.

_I'm not ready to die._

Deciding to dodge into a room, pushing the door shut as the walkers pushed against it.

"I'm not dying today damn it."

Feeling the door start to give, I pressed harder against it. Praying someone would come help me.

Feeling my body trying to give out from fatigue, whimpering as pain racket through my stomach. Thinking of my brother I still needed to find, I pressed harder on the door. Not sure if I was going to die or not.

**And thoughts?  
>I'm trying something new than what my original plan was.<br>Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, since the last one was so short I decided to make this one kind of long.  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

I couldn't tell how long I had been in there the walkers had finally walked off. I guess something else caught their attention. Finally the pain in my stomach stopped and became a dull, slow, pulse. Leaning back against the wall, every time I moved the pain would come back ten fold; listening for any indication that someone was even looking for me. Finally I heard a pounding, like someone was hitting the wall constantly. Grabbing an arrow, tears welling up as the pain came back, tapping the ground as hard as I could, praying whoever was outside would open the door and see me.

After a few moments, the door slowly opened to reveal Daryl and Carl looking down at me with a smile on both their faces.

"Cobra."

"D-Daryl?"

My voice barely above a whisper as he smiled, bending down to pick me up. Whimpering in pain as he moved me.

"What happened?"

"I was over ran, h-had to hide."

He nodded telling me to stop talking and motioned for Carol to grab my weapons.

Feeling my eyes start to close Daryl nodded, saying I was safe.

Waking up in a panic, sighing when I spotted Carol looking down at me.

"What happened?"

She smiled, sitting next to me, placing a trey of food on my lap.

"Daryl and I found you in a closet, you were in there for a few days."

"How did you know where to look?"

I questioned around mouthfuls of beans.

"Carl told us where he last saw you."

Looking around I noticed we were all alone, but the air felt different.

"We lost people didn't we?"

"Yeah."

I stopped eating looking at her.

"Who?"

"T dog, Lori."

"The baby?"

Carol shook her head.

"The baby survived thanks to Maggie."

I smiled, sighing for a moment.

"I guess that's a good thing then."

She nodded, gently moving the trey away from me.

"Where's Daryl?"

"He'll be back, he went on a supply run."

Nodding I grabbed her before she could leave.

"Please don't leave me Carol, I can't stand being alone anymore."

She smiled lightly.

"Why don't we get you up and moving? Get some motion back in your legs."

"Ok."

Swinging my legs over the side, easing up on shaky legs, but standing all the same.

"Lets take a walk."

I smiled and followed after her, asking about my crossbow.

"I don't think you're strong enough yet."

"Where is it Carol?"

She sighed, walking over and bringing it to me.

Smiling I slipped it over my shoulder, almost falling over, but loving the familiar weight.

"Cobra?"

Looking up I grinned and ran towards Daryl. Flinging myself at him as he lifted me up on to his waist, my legs wrapping around him.

"Don't let me go."

"Never."

I smiled and just let him hold me while Carol smiled at us, shaking her head for a moment before I spotted someone lying on the floor.

"Who's that?"

He turned so he was facing the body.

"She won't say."

Dropping my legs, letting Daryl go as I walked over to the woman, as she looked me over from her spot on the floor, looking at my crossbow in apprehension.

"What's your name?"

She looked at me with cold dark eyes as I sat across from her.

"You can tell me hun, I'm not gonna hurt you. Actually, I'm pretty sure you would do more damaged to me."

I laughed light heartedly as her eyes widened when I said hun and when I started laughing.

"Please? I'm not the best interrogator, I just want to know what your name is."

She continued to stare blankly at me.

As Rick came in, I listened as she explained how she found us, only for Daryl to stick his crossbow in her face.

"Down Daryl."

"There's a town about seventy-five survivors, they were probably taken there."

Smiling at the girl as Daryl walked over, lightly touching my shoulder to get me on my feet.

Rolling my eyes I stood up, following the group to the stairs.

"How do you know we can trust her?"

I looked at one of the prisoners, sitting next to Carol on the stairs.

"This is Maggie and Glenn, why are we even arguing?"

"I'll go after them."

"Me too."

Everyone turned to me as I stood up.

"No your not."

"Glenn was my best friend Daryl. I'm going."

He sighed watching as I went to gather my stuff, making sure I had everything I was going to need for this little rescue mission. Walking out to the cars, helping to load the little Toyota as Daryl made sure we had everything we could need.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

I turned looking at him, grabbing his collar kissing him fully on the lips.

"I'm not gonna hold everyone back, so stop acting like I am."

He nodded, watching as I finally climbed into the car, gently he slid in next to me. Laying my head on his shoulder as the car began to move.

"How are two so calm?"

We looked over at the prisoner I hadn't officially met yet.

"They've been together for awhile."

I glanced at Rick in thanks as he answered for us.

"I miss him."

"I know."

I sighed, thinking of my brother, how much I missed him.

Pulling off to the side I sighed as we piled out of the car.

"They have patrols, we're better off on foot."

"How far?"

"A few miles."

Nodding I followed as we wondered into the woods, quickly coming across a small group of walkers. Grabbing my knife I started stabbing as many as I could.

"There's to many of em!"

Setting off into the woods, quickly spotting what looked like an abandoned hunters lodge.

"In here."

Running ahead I opened the door, sliding in after everyone.

"Keep it down keep it down."

"Oh God, what's that smell?"

Turning we spotted something in a chair keeping by the door with our mysterious leader, watching as Daryl walked over to the figure. Hearing a bang we jumped, looking at the door.

Hearing a voice we looked up in alarm to see a crazy man holding a shotgun.

"This ass is going to die."

As Rick went to grab for his badge I ran up grabbing the gun, almost shooting Daryl as it went off, keeping a good grip on it till the guy bent over and bit into my arm, causing me to scream and drop the weapon. As the man freaked out our leader stabbed him threw the heart with one of her swords.

"Cobra? You ok?"

I nodded, cradling my sore arm, thankful the man didn't break the skin.

Standing back as Rick and Daryl threw the man into the mini hoard of walkers, before running out the back door. Following the woman as she led the way.

"This is crazy."

"You got that right."

As night fell we finally came up to a wall, watching as the boys waited, I took off, wanting to find Glenn and Maggie before anything bad happened to them.

Finding a small whole, barely big enough for me to fit threw in the side of a building.

_Beggars can't be choosers, guess they'll find another way in._

Looking around at the room I had entered, looking like a storage room until I heard gunshots.

"Lord let them be ok."

Running out the door, keeping my gun down as I ran towards the sound, coming up to a warehouse. Sighing when I spotted the group running into another building.

"What the hell happened?"

Looking at Glenn for an answer.

"It was Merle and Matt."

Daryl and I both stopped.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Face to face, he threw a walker at me."

As Rick and Daryl tried to argue with each other I stepped in-between the two.

"Look boys, we need to get out of here."

Turning to Daryl, forcing him to look at me.

"Look, I know you want, need, to see Merle. I know, I need to see Matt. But the fact is we can't right now. Ok?"

He nodded, obviously torn at what to do.

"Everyone stay tight."

As the door was opened Daryl threw out a tear gas grenade giving us some cover as we moved towards the wall.

As shots rang out, I tried to stay as close to Daryl as possible. Shooting at a few men that almost shot me. As everything started to fall apart, I didn't know what to do as I was somehow separated from the group.

Grabbing another grenade, throwing it as I spotted the group coming out of a building. Shooting at the bastards that wouldn't let us leave, filling a bullet graze the side of my head I ducked down.

"Shit."

Feeling pain in the back of my head before something was thrown over my head. Screaming and kicking as someone bounded my hands with what felt like duck tape.

Being dragged somewhere I started panicking, finally I could here someone talking.

"What can I say? Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed."

_Great, that must be the governor that the woman was talking about._

"And I thought we were past it. Past the days when we all sat huddled scared in front of the TV. During the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt again tonight."

_This guy sounds like he needs some mental help._

"Worst because two of those terrorist are two of our own. Merle and Matt."

My heart stopped at the names, my brother and my best friend where near by, and I couldn't do anything to get to them.

Feeling someone moving me again, forcing me to walk as I tried to listen to the conversation before the bag was pulled off my head and I was looking at Daryl, his hands bound behind his back. Looking over I almost collapsed in tears as I spotted Merle with something metal covering his hand and Matt, with his tattered brown hair, blue eyes looking at me in shock, his left hand covered in the same metal as Merle's.

"What should we do with them huh?"

Looking around as the crowd kept yelling to kill us, and for once. I honestly feared for my life.

As the man with the bandage around his head and right eye turned to Merle and Matt, I felt the sudden erg to attack him.

"You wanted your brother and sister, you got em."

**Bum Bum Bum!  
>Ok if there is anyone still with me please review?<br>I will update Monday after I get the premier through amazon because we don't have cable at my dorm.  
>Remember to review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my readers!  
>I have missed you all!<br>But I think everyone will be happy with this chapter, especially the ending, that's all I'm going to say.  
>Enjoy everyone!<strong>

Looking at my brother in shock for a moment as my arms were cut free.

"A fight to the death."

Looking up in alarm before focusing on Matt.

"I won't fight you."

He nodded walking over to me, ignoring the crowd unlike Merle who was preoccupied fighting Daryl, wrapping his arms around me for a moment before we realized the outrageous crowd had brought out a walker.

"Shit."

Pulling apart we were about to start fighting the towns people when a smoke bomb went off. Grabbing Matt we made our way out into the woods, looking around in panic for a moment until I spotted Daryl and Merle, rushing over I hugged Merle.

"Easy little sister, that's who you should be hugging."

Laughing I turned and grabbed Daryl.

"I thought I lost you."

"What did I tell you?"

Laughing I was about to reply when Rick ruined our moment.

"We have to move, now."

Sighing I nodded and followed the group back to the car, seeing Glen I stopped, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Grabbing Matt, we hung back, watching as an argument started.

"What happened?"

"Your sheriff there handcuffed Merle to the roof for being an ass, and then handcuffed me for trying to attack him."

"You deserved that."

"Yeah, I did."

Sighing I hugged him again, barley listening to the agreement as Rick knocked out Merle.

"Hopefully he'll calm down being around you and Daryl again."

"Hopefully."

He smirked, placing a hand on my shoulder as we walked a little closer to the car, still keeping our distance from the group.

"How are you two?"

"We're good, we're together."

"What happened?"

I looked up at him as Daryl turned and glared.

"I can tell how you two act, what happened?"

"I was pregnant."

"Was?"

"I fell down some stairs thanks to a walker, and lost the baby."

He nodded, looking up as Daryl walked over to the toyota grabbing our stuff.

"Looks like we aren't going back."

Walking up to us I sighed as Daryl lead the way away from the group and farther into the woods.

"So? You two ever?"

Daryl turned and glared at Merle while I ignored him, looking for something to kill.

"Come on little brother, you can tell me."

Turning I slapped Merle.

"I'm right here jerk, don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Daryl sighed, pulling me away.

"Let's find a place to make camp, ok?"

Sighing I kissed his cheek before walking ahead, eventually finding a clear field to set up camp for the night.

Curling on my side, acting like I was asleep as Daryl and Merle talked while Matt played look out.

"What's going on between you two little brother?"

"Leave it Merle."

Hearing a shuffle I listen for what was going to be said while they assumed I was asleep.

"She was pregnant."

I actually heard Merle's curiosity, just like my brother had, at the word was.

"She lost it in a fall."

Feeling Merle's gaze on my back, trying to stay quiet as I heard the slight emotion in Daryl's voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't mention it alright?"

"You got it little brother."

Sighing with relief, smiling when I felt a warm body slid up against my back.

"You ok?"

Laughing lightly, rolling over looking up at Daryl.

"Yeah."

"They needed to know."

"I know I just hate reliving the memory."

He sighed, bending over and kissing me gently.

"Let's go for a walk."

He smirked at my tone.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's been way to long."

He grinned, helping me to stand as we wondered through the woods till we thought we were far enough a way from our brothers. All of a sudden I was forced against a tree, Daryl's lips covering mine as he made fast work of my shirt and pants, careful not to rip anything apart. Whimpering with lust as he focused on my neck.

"God I missed this."

I laughed lightly at him, until he focused on my breast causing me to quietly moan, arching into him a little. Grinding against him as he reached down and started lightly fingering me.

"Oh God Daryl."

"Hmm?"

Reaching down, tugging at his pants.

"Impatient?"

"I don't want our brothers to see us."

"Good point."

He laughed pulling off his pants in one smooth motion, kissing me as he entered me silencing my groan. Running my hands up his back, digging my nails in as he pounded into me. Feeling the tree scraping into my back forcing me to arch more into him. Finally he released in me. Panting lightly as he stared down at me for a moment before kissing me again.

"That was perfect."

He laughed sliding out of me, causing us both to groan before he bent over and handed me my clothes.

"Thanks."

Smiling lightly as I pulled my clothes on slowly, feeling every scratch from the tree as my shirt lightly touched my back.

"That's gonna hurt for awhile."

Daryl glanced over at me with a questioning look, laughing I pointed at the tree. Nodding he walked us back over to the camp. Laying next to him, about to fall asleep when I heard Matt talking to Merle.

"Think it's been awhile for them?"

"Apparently."

Embarrassed I closed my eyes and curled closer to Daryl allowing sleep to finally take me.

**Remember to review!  
>And I will update as soon as I can!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back!  
>Oh my God, I swear I didn't forget about this story. I was buying the episodes on amazon and pretty much ran out of money. But I'm back and now I have access to all of the episodes. I hope I didn't lose to many of you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

"Will you two stop it?!"

Merle and my brother laughed at another joke at Daryl's and mine expense.

Daryl laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked.

"Let em have their fun."

I stuck my tongue out at him before moving away looking for something to eat.

"I miss the group."

Matt looked down at me.

"It'll be ok sis."

"Whatever."

He laughed as the Dixon brothers were having some sort of conversation. About to say something we heard screaming.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like some forest animals getting freaky."

Throwing a stick at Merle before glancing at Daryl as we heard the scream again.

"Let's go."

Running towards the screaming as the boys followed me to a bridge crawling with walkers attacking a family that was screaming in spanish.

"Well, we needed some fun."

Walking towards the group of walkers surrounding a station wagon with a woman and a baby in the front seat. Taking aim I started shooting walkers with my crossbow, easily taking several out before running out of arrows, running over I grabbed the arrows sticking out of the walkers I just killed. As I was pulling back the string to shoot again a walker tried to tackle me, kicking its legs out from under him I shot him in the face before pulling my arrow out and looking around to realize we had killed the walkers.

"Well little sister, you've gotten a lot better."

"Shut up Matt."

He laughed hugging me to his side as we smiled at each other. Looking over we noticed Daryl had his crossbow aimed at Merle who had been digging through the stain wagon.

"What did we miss?"

"I have no idea."

Deciding to keep back we watched as Daryl forced Merle to walk away from the vehicle and across the bridge before we decided to follow after them.

"So much for keeping him calm."

"No kidding."

Keeping a good distance away from the Dixon brothers, knowing they needed to have it out with each other, sure enough, as soon as we entered the woods Merle let into Daryl.

"The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?"

Daryl mumbled his answer, obviously his mind somewhere else.

"They were scared, man."

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"Damn it Merle, they didn't owe us anything."

My friend rounded on me, anger clear on his face.

"I wasn't talkin to you Cobra."

Daryl turned and caught Merle in a harsh glare.

"Don't talk to her like that."

Merle scoffed.

"You helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it? Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?"

I winced as Daryl yelled, Matt watching the brothers in curiosity.

"There was a baby!"

"Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?"

I glanced at Matt.

"Sounds like one of our fights."

"Let em go."

We shook our heads at the brothers, waiting for their little spat to be over with.

"Man, I went back for you. You weren't there."

Matt gave me a curious look and I nodded.

"I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it."

We watched Merle pace for a moment before chuckling.

"You know-you know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now. Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

The tension between the brothers was so thick you could almost see it, sighing I was debating on if I should separate them or not.

"It didn't happen."

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you and you got distracted by a piece of ass."

I glared at Merle, Matt holding me back with ease as Daryl's eyes flashed with hatred.

"I said leave her out of this."

I smiled at Daryl's whispered reply before he seemed to focus back on the argument.

"What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?"

"What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit."

Matt and I both sighed, both of us knowing Daryl had gone to far and Merle was going to do something stupid. Sure enough, Daryl turned and Merle shoved him down ribbing his shirt down the back, revealing the scars I had seen, flinching I knew we would be leaving Merle as regret washed over him.

"I-I didn't know he was."

"Yeah, he did. He did the same to you. That's why you left first."

"I had to, man. I would have killed him otherwise."

Following after Daryl, smiling when Matt walked with me. Walking past Daryl we headed towards the compound, happy when he joined us. Walking in silence, until gunshots rang out.

"What the hell?"

"Governor."

Taking off at a run we worked on following the noise back to the compound, finally we found it as walkers stormed around the prison, watching Daryl save Rick before we rushed in, killing any walker we got close enough to. By the time it was over we were all trying to catch our breath.

"Well, that was fun."

**Again I am so sorry for not updating for so long.  
>I hope everyone enjoyed and who ever is left I hope you review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone!  
>I hope everyone is having a great day and enjoys the newest chapter!<strong>

The next morning we were all in the cellblock, minus Merle and Matt who had been locked out, they leaned against the door connecting the two areas. Sitting on the walkway, my legs dangling over the edge, my arms resting on the bars as Daryl stood next to me.

"We're not leaving."

I sighed, deciding Rick was getting on my nerves.

"We can't stay here."

Hershel was fast to reply followed by Maggie.

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

Beth spoke up followed by Carol causing me to sigh.

"We can't even go outside."

"Not in the daylight."

And then Glen spoke up making me want to knock him off his self-proclaimed pedestal.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running."

"No, better to live like rats."

I looked over at Merle for a moment before Rick spoke up, again.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scare of that prick."

I smiled up at Daryl before turning back to Merle.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

I nodded, knowing he was right, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

"Let's put him in the other cell block."

I glared at Maggie.

"No. He's got a point."

The group looked at me as I spoke up, causing Maggie to turn and yell at Merle.

"This is all you. You started this."

"What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?"

I glanced over at Beth.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here."

I watched as Hershel stood up as Rick walked away.

"Get back here! You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

Watching Rick walk out without another word I felt pity for him. Leaning against Daryl's leg, smiling up at him. After a few moments I stood up, deciding to talk to Matt. Looking over I caught the look Carol was giving Daryl, annoyed I turned back to Daryl who was looking down at me, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling happily when he kissed me, pulling away before we could get to carried away I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful."

I nodded before stepping back and walking around him, not missing the look Carol shot towards me. Happily I walked down the stairs and over to my brother.

"Let's go for a walk."

He nodded, easily walking with me as we wondered the prison.

"So? What did you want to talk about little sister?"

"What happened out there? Why did Rick cuff you?"

He sighed, slowing his pace a little.

"I was stupid sis, I took something Merle gave me. I couldn't tell you what it was."

"That was really stupid Matt."

He nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry Cobra."

"You left me."

He sighed, both of us knowing to keep our tempers or else we would explode at each other like the brothers had.

"I'm so sorry Shelby, I should have never left to go to Atlanta."

I sighed, looking out one of the windows, we had made our way to the other side of the prison.

"So, you and Daryl?"

I nodded, a small blush appearing.

"Yeah."

"A baby?"

I smiled, shaking my head.

"We were clearing a house, and a walker took me by surprised and I fell face first down a flight of stairs, landing on my stomach."

Matt hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry sis."

I shook my head.

"That was several months ago. Let's head back, it's getting dark, we'll get lost."

He nodded, letting me lead the way in silence.

Walking into the cellblock as it finally turned pitch black outside. Looking around I smiled as Daryl walked over, wrapping his arms around me.

"Andrea was here."

"What?"

I looked at him in shock as he nodded.

"She's going to set up a meeting with the Governor."

I shook my head, glancing over at Rick.

"Be careful."

**What do we think?  
>Remember to review guys!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone!  
>Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

"Stay here."

"No."

Daryl and I glared at each other, he wanted me to stay at the compound while he went with Rick to talk to the Governor, naturally, I wanted to go.

"Cobra, you're staying here."

I glared at Rick while my brother nodded in agreement. Throwing my hands up in defeat and frustration I walked away, walking out of the cell block I wound my way through the prison with ease as I finally found the back entrance. Walking out I smirked to myself as I found what I knew was sitting back there, an old motorcycle I was sure probably belonged to a cop at one time. Starting it I took off towards the meeting site, deciding to end this little game the Governor was playing. Pulling up to the back of the barn, parking the bike I watched as Daryl pulled up on his bike, sighing I grabbed my pistol and walked into the barn. Finding a hiding spot, looking out a window I watched as Daryl spotted the bike I was smart enough to lay on its side. He glanced at it before glancing around, telling Rick they were clear. Breathing a sigh of relief I gasped when I felt large coarse hands grab my wrist and cover my mouth.

"Looks like that traitors sister can't stay away."

I bit his hand, causing him to pull his hand away.

"Stay quiet and I might not kill you."

Jerking I pulled myself away from him.

"Fine, jack ass."

He nodded, walking over to the table near the door, stopping he turned and grabbed my shirt before throwing out the door and into Daryl who caught me with ease.

"Bastard."

"I told you to stay at the compound."

"See how far that went."

He sighed helping me up.

"You're hopeless Cobra."

"I know."

He smiled at me before we heard a car approaching, aiming my crossbow at the approaching SUV. Watching in curiosity as two men and Andrea stepped out of the car.

"What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?"

I glanced at Daryl before focusing back on the men.

"He's here?"

"Yup."

Andrea gives the driver a disbelieving look before walking into the barn.

As we waited in silence Daryl paced while I leaned against the Toyota that Hershel had been driving. Watching the blonde in mild curiosity as he was writing something down.

"Maybe I should go inside."

I shook my head at Hershel's comment as the blonde spoke up for the first time.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately."

"Who the hell are you?"

The boys looked at me while I starred at the blonde dead on.

"Milton Mamet."

"Great. He brought his butler."

I tried not to laugh at Daryl, watching as the driver tried to cover his laugh as well.

"I'm his advisor."

"What kind of advice?"

This Milton looked up at me, looking me in the eye for a second before looking away.

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

I heard Daryl about to say something I gave him a look making him pause.

"Well, looks like someone forgot to take some Zanex."

The driver laughed at that while Daryl stepped up next to me.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

Milton shut his notebook and approached me as I was still leaning against the Toyota, Daryl gripped his crossbow tighter while I looked on in boredom.

"Tell your guard dog to shut his mouth."

"Why? You gonna do something? You and your driver over there are out gunned and out skilled. Go back to taking your little notes huh? Get out of my face before I have to give you your first battle scar."

That seemed to do the trick because he sighed in defeat and walked back over to the SUV and started writing again. Daryl smiled before leaning next to me, seeing movement we looked over to see Andrea walking out looking pissed.

"Looks like things are going…well."

Daryl scoffed, his hand laying over mine for a moment before pulling it away.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves."

I looked at Milton, a little surprised he had the balls to speak up after being knocked down a few pegs.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up."

I glanced at the driver while Daryl spoke up.

"Don't you mean the Governor?"

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle."

I sighed, shaking my head at the obviously ignorant man in front of me.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle."

I glared at the man, deciding I didn't like him and that I would love to shoot him in the face.

"I would call is a battle and I did."

He held up his notebook making me sigh in annoyance.

"I recorded it."

"For what?"

I glanced at Daryl as he spoke up.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be part of our history."

"That makes sense."

I had to agree with Hershel.

"I've got dozens of interviews."

Hearing a clang we looked up, before hearing the snarls of a walker.

"Stay."

I rolled my eyes but nodded, watching as Daryl, Andrea, and the driver left to handle the walkers that wondered to close.

"He left me again."

Hershel smiled, patting my back in comfort before taking a seat next to the building, sighing I pushed myself so I was sitting on the hood of the Toyota, watching as Milton took a heavy seat next to him.

"May I ask how you lost your leg?"

"I was bit."

I smiled, watching the pair.

"So you cut off your leg to keep the infection from spreading, interesting. How long after the initial bite?"

"Immediately."

"You didn't bleed out?"

"We have good people."

I smiled as Hershel glanced at me before focusing back on the conversation with Milton.

"They took care of me."

"Doctors?"

"No. We learned by trial and error."

"Me, too. May I see it? Your stump. I'd like to, um…ahem, see where the amputation was. How high above the bite."

"I'm not showing you my leg."

"It's important data."

"I just met you, at least buy me a drink first."

I laughed, almost falling over in my laughing fit, realizing how good it felt to laugh. Finally I stopped laughing and waited for Daryl to come back.

"Matt told me about you."

I looked up in shock, surprised Milton had gotten up and was talking to me.

"He said you were the only thing that kept his hope up."

I shook my head before pushing off the Toyota, turning I glared up at the blonde.

"Just because you talked to my brother, doesn't mean you can talk to me."

Walking away I smiled at Daryl as he walked back around to the front of the barn.

"Get em?"

"'Course."

He smiled at me before walking to lean against the barn, the two of us tired of playing the waiting game. Finally the door opened and Rick and the Governor walked out. Rick climbed into the Toyota with Hershel, the Governor climbed into the SUV with his crowd, Daryl climbed on his bike and I climbed on mine, watching as the groups went their separate ways for a moment before lightly tapping the gun on my hip before turning the opposite way of the prison towards Woodbury.

"Sorry Daryl, I'll be back soon, hopefully."

**So?  
>What do we think?<br>Remember to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone!  
>Hope everyone is having a great day and enjoys the new chapter!<strong>

Leaving my bike only a half mile from Woodbury I searched for a back entrance, praying Daryl wouldn't be stupid enough to come looking for me and that I wouldn't get caught. Entering through a small hole in the fence, barely fitting through before sneaking around each building, looking for the Governor, hell bent to end this before their next meeting. Keeping my gun pointed at the ground I paused and shoved my back into a brick wall as two men walked by, as soon as they were far enough down I let out a breath and continued on my way. Pausing at a clothing store I looked at what was in the display windows before taking off again, knowing I didn't have time to remember how everything used to be. Keeping my steps light as I maneuvered silently around the scared town, smiling when I spotted the Governor walking into what looked like the same warehouse that he had held Glenn and Maggie in. Following behind him silently, once I was close enough I clicked my gun, amusing him to turn and smirk at me.

"You going to shoot me?"

"After what you did to Daryl and I? Yes."

He smirked before swinging his arm up and knocking the gun out of my hands and kicked me in the stomach, forcing me off my feet. Jumping back off I punched the Governor, he retaliated with one of his own that knocked me to the ground where he kicked me in the head, my world going dark.

(No ones POV)

Andrea watched from the air vent with Milton as Phillip kicked Cobra again, effectively knocking her out. Andrea covered her mouth as Phillip dragged her friend, non-to gently, over to the dentist chair where he chained her into a sitting position where Cobra began to regain consciousness.

"What to do with a little spy?"

Andrea gasped as Phillip lightly touched each of the crude medical instruments that had Cobra fighting against the cuffs that held her down.

"Leave. Tell the people at the prison to get out of there. Or else they'll end up like her. In time, he'll move on."

"No. I have to kill him."

Andrea was quick to respond to Milton, wincing as Cobra cried out in pain as a knife was dragged down her thigh in a deep cut.

"You'll never get close to him. You saw what happened to her."

"Not if he sees me coming. Milton, this is sick."

As if to prove her point another scream was ripped from Cobra's throat.

"I can't stand back and watch this."

The pair went silent as Cobra did the one thing Andrea never thought she would do, beg. Pleading for Phillip to stop filling the air as more cuts where dug into her fair skin. Hearing enough Andrea aimed her gun at Phillip as he took a step back, smirking at the bleeding woman whose head was down, her body shaking with every breath. Just as Andrea was about to pull the trigger Milton grabbed the gun, turning it away from Phillip, yanking her gun away, glaring at the man in front of her as Phillip left the room. Andrea took one last glance at her friend who had rolled her head back, a large gash on her forehead. Her throat had a thin cut running across it, blood soaking her once white shirt. Shuddering Andrea walked away, silently vowing to kill Phillip for what he has done to, but for the moment, she knew she needed to get help.

**What did you think?  
>Remember to review guys!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone!  
>I hope everyone is having a great day and enjoys the new chapter!<strong>

(At the prison)

Rick looked at Hershel and Daryl, the three already knowing they had a tough decision to make.

"It's the only way. No one else knows."

"You gonna tell 'em?"

Rick sighed, knowing everyone was on edge with Cobra missing.

"Not till after. We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

Daryl gave the leader a disappointed look, not liking the options.

"You got a plan?"

"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others."

Daryl glanced at Hershel for a moment before focusing back on Rick.

"Just ain't us, man. What about Cobra? When are we going to look for her?"

Hershel sighed.

"No. No, it isn't. We should be more focused on finding our missing person."

Hershel walked away, leaving Rick and Daryl to face off.

"We do this, we avoid a fight, no one else dies, we use her to get Cobra back."

Daryl nodded.

"All right."

"We need someone else."

Daryl sighed, nodding for a moment in understanding.

"I'll talk to them."

"I'll do it."

"I'll go with you."

"No. Just me."

As Rick walked away Daryl watched him for a moment before turning to locate either Merle or Matt, both biting at the bit to get Cobra back.

Walking around the prison Daryl spotted Matt sitting off one of the rails, the man looking down, his one hand clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Matt?"

The man glanced up in acknowledgement, his eyes dull from his missing sister.

"Find her?"

Daryl shook his head, taking a careful seat next to the older man.

"We think she's at Woodbury."

"When are we rescuing her?"

Daryl sighed again.

"Rick thinks if we hand over Michonne, then the Governor will hand over Cobra."

Matt shook his head.

"You're not stupid Daryl, you know that's not going to work."

Daryl sighed and nodded.

"I know."

Matt smiled at the younger man that was obviously in love with his sister.

"We will find her and being her back alive."

(Cobra's POV)

Waking up in a daze, looking to my left I spotted Andrea.

"Andrea?"

The blonde shook her head before focusing on me.

"Cobra? Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. Are you ok?"

She nodded, concern clear on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

We sat in silence for a moment, trying to focus on where all my injuries might be, but I couldn't tell.

"How bad am I?"

Andrea glanced at me.

"You want the truth?"

I nodded.

"It's bad."

I sighed, forcing a smile at her while I focused on keeping my joints relaxed.

"I figured."

Hearing the door open I sighed, watching as the Governor walked in, focusing fully on Andrea as he punched her three times in the face, knocking her out before grabbing a different knife with a jagged edge to it. Smirking he swung the blade back before slicing it across my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain as my vision started to become blurry. Smiling the Governor left us for a few minutes, turning my head, ignoring the numbing pain in my stomach.

"Andrea. Andrea! Wake up hon."

She shook her head, obviously still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Hey hon."

She looked at me, her eyes instantly going to my newest injury.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

She nodded when the door was opened and a very bloody Milton was thrown down in front of us, the Governor smiling.

"See? They're still alive. I'm gonna need them for something."

Smirking I spoke up.

"I heard you in the other room. You don't have to lose any more of your men. Stop this."

As Milton tried to stand up, the Governor focused on me for a moment before looking at Andrea.

"Your friends at the prison-I'm gonna kill them all. People are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth. You, get those tools. I'm not gonna need them anymore."

I watched Milton with guarded eyes as he moved behind us. Hearing a bang I tried to look at the blonde as he dropped something.

"Careful. Pick that up. Come on! Step to. Let's go."

Finally Milton stood back up and walked over to the Governor, as he tried to leave the Governor called him out to stop.

"I'll take that."

The Governor grabbed something off the trey.

"Put em down."

Milton placed the trey down outside the room before turning back to us, only to be shoved against a wall with the Governor holding a bat up at eye level.

"You're gonna kill them both now. You're gonna show me that you've learned something. Milton…there is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard. Just-just do it."

I felt my heart drop as Milton grabbed the bat.

"That's it."

We watched as Milton turned, trying to attack the Governor, only for him to stab Milton in the gut, viscously cutting Milton's insides apart as he moved the knife around.

"I told you, you were gonna do it. And now you're gonna die. And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from their bones."

Pulling the knife out, I flinched as Milton sank to the floor.

"In this life now, you kill or you die. Or you die and you kill."

With that he slammed the door shut and I looked over at Andrea, a new rush of adrenaline hitting me as I realized we were going to die if we didn't get out of here. Working fast I started to focus on pulling my foot through the tight cuff, wincing as my skin was scraped.

"Shit."

Crying out as I finally forced my foot free, well aware of the blood running down my foot. Taking a calming breath, closing my eyes as my world started to spin. Placing my free foot on the edge of the chair, pulling my other foot, gasping in pain as my body demanded that I stop. Feeling the tale tale bite of the metal scrapping against my skin, tearing it to shreds. After another scream I had both feet free, panting I laid my head back, trying to keep my world from spinning as I ignored Andrea who was talking to Milton, trying to use a pair of cutters to cut herself free. Hearing a groan I looked up in fear as Milton came back to life, crawling to his feet.

"Shit. Andrea, you might want to work faster."

She nodded, focusing on getting free while Milton lunged at me, kicking my legs up I had just enough time to press my legs into Milton's chest and lay back on my back so his flaying arms wouldn't be able to scratch me, grunting I kept pushing against him while he mindlessly pushed against me. Hearing a loud clank Milton stopped and looked at Andrea who had dropped the cutters, and had stopped in shock. Milton looked at me one more time before turning and attacking Andrea, who screamed, receiving a scratch while I managed to pull my right wrist free, the fresh blood confusing Milton for a moment before he turned and lunged at me, thinking fast I moved my feet so they were at his shoulders, using my free hand I shoved it into Milton's head, forcing his head back while I pulled at my left wrist, spotting Andrea who had one of her wrist free already. With a final scream and a rough pull I had my other hand free. Using it I shoved his head back more, screaming for Andrea to kill him. She grunted for a moment before she got her other wrist free, jumping up she shoved the clippers threw Milton's head, covering me with his blood, thinking fast she shoved him off of me, relaxing I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

She nodded, leaning against the wall while I chose to stay in my spot, thoroughly exhausted from everything.

"Think they killed him?"

"We'll know soon enough."

I nodded in agreement before we heard the door open. Glancing up I sighed in relief as Michonne, Daryl, and Rick walked in.

"Daryl?"

I felt tears springing up as the hic that I loved cursed and rushed over to me while the other two moved to Andrea.

"Hey, you'll be ok, come on."

I nodded, letting him pick me up after he checked me for bites, I vaguely heard Michonne say Andrea had a fever and I sighed, knowing my friend who just saved my life was about to die.

"Get her out of here."

Daryl nodded at Rick as he carried me out of the room, blacking out I woke up in the back of a truck with my head in Matt's lap, smiling at him as I closed my eyes again, thankful my family was at least alive.

**Ok guys that is it until season 4!  
>Remember to review.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone!**  
><strong>That was a strange season premier, I loved it though.<strong>  
><strong>I hope everyone is still hanging in there and enjoys the new chapter!<strong>

I smiled at Matt as he walked past me, pausing he cupped my cheek.  
>"Thanks, for yesterday."<br>He nodded before hugging me and walking outside to get some food, sighing I turned and grinned when Daryl walked up, a light smile on his face.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey."  
>I reached up and hugged him, obviously happy he was back.<br>"Thanks for bringing him back."  
>"Always."<br>He hugged me tighter, kissing me lightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to get some food from Carol. I smirked at the chorus of hellos we got as we approached where Carol was cooking barbeque.  
>"Smells good."<br>Carol smiled at us, shaking her head while handing us a couple of bowls.  
>"Just so you know, I liked you first."<br>I giggled while eating some of the food.  
>"Stop. You know Rick brought in a lot of em too."<br>We both smirked at him, knowing he wasn't comfortable with all the attention.  
>"Not recently, give the strangers sanctuary, keeping people feed you're gonna have to live with the love."<br>"Right."  
>I laughed lightly.<br>"I need you to see something, Patrick you want to take over?"  
>The kid smiled and jumped at the chance, I didn't mind Patrick, he was a bit of a dork, not a killer like the rest of us, but still a good kid with a good heart.<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>We moved to the side as Carol walked around to us, taking another bite I watched as Patrick ran up to Daryl.<br>"Mr. Dixion, I just wanted to thank you, for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat sir, and I would be honored to shake your hand."  
>I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as Daryl licked his fingers before shaking the kids hand, waving at the kid we walked off towards the fences.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>Carol sighed.<br>"Bout today, we don't know if we're going to be able to spare a lot of people for the run."  
>"That place is good to go we're gonna move on it."<br>I sighed; I had a bad feeling about this run. I wasn't going with Daryl and my brother and it was making me nervous.  
>"Yeah, thing is we had a pretty big build up over night. Dozens more towards tower three, it's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore."<br>I shook my head at the amount of walkers by the fences.  
>"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing them out. You get enough of those damn fence-cleaners, they start to heard up."<br>"It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it not for long."  
>"Just have to figure something out, again."<br>The pair nodded at me while Daryl and I walked off to get the cars ready for the run.  
>"Everything will be fine."<br>I looked at him and shook my head.  
>"I know, I just don't like staying here."<br>He nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulders, watching in curiosity as I pulled out a list and handed it to him.  
>"If you don't mind?"<br>He laughed and nodded.  
>"Only for you Cobra."<br>Watching everyone get into their cars for the run I hugged Matt.  
>"Come back, that's all I ask."<br>"Always do sis."  
>I nodded before letting him go and turning to Daryl, wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist, leaning down we kissed softly, lingering longer than usual as the rest of the team coughed so we pulled apart.<br>"Come back safe, both of you, I won't be there to watch your backs."  
>He scoffed, remembering our last run where I had protected them both from walkers.<br>"I will, don't worry."  
>I nodded, letting him go as he climbed onto his motorcycle and took off, I watched them until they were out of sight.<p>

(Third persons P.O.V.)

As the group pulled up to their destination, Daryl and Matt looked at each other, a silent vow that they would watch the others back, the group looked at the army camp.  
>"Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a guard dogs."<br>Matt smirked, watching as the group explained to the new guy what this place was, a feeling of excitement when they were finally aloud to make a sweep. Matt kept low, looking at all the bodies before hearing a banging; looking at it didn't come as a surprise when he spotted Daryl sitting next to one of the windows to the convenient store. Shaking his head as he walked over, laughing as one of the kids asked if Daryl was a homicide detective.  
>"Yeah, I can totally see that."<br>Daryl glared at the older man half heartedly.  
>"Better than being a salesman at Bass Pro."<br>The two laughed until a walker walked up and hit the glass.  
>"That's our cue detective."<br>With in seconds the walkers were dead and the group entered the store, grabbing a basket the group split up, Daryl sharing a look with Matt before showing him the rings on display. Matt smiled and clasped him on the shoulder before pointing to a more elaborate ring.  
>"That's the one she'd like."<br>Daryl smirked before breaking the case and grabbing the ring, tucking it into a case and hiding it in a hidden pocket. They nodded at each other before going down separate ails, hearing a crash the pair sighed before running over where the new guy had trapped himself under a display that once held beer and wine.  
>"You alright? You cut or something?"<br>The medic nodded.  
>"Yeah, my foots caught."<br>Everyone moved to lift the display until walkers started falling through the ceiling, Daryl dodged to the side, narrowly missing being landed on by a walker. Hearing a scream he looked up to see Matt had not been so lucky, a walker was biting and tearing into his neck, cursing Daryl took aim and shot the walker in the head before doing the same to Matt, not wanting the man to come back as a walker. Running over he grabbed his arrows before standing on several cases of beer and taking walkers out, looking up he saw an army helicopter about to fall down on him as Glenn took out several of the walkers. Thinking fast he jumped down and smashed the skull of a walker before helping the medic. Cursing when a walker attacked Zack before the helicopter fell through the ceiling. Everyone took a step back and took out the rest of the walkers before grabbing what they needed and leaving. As Daryl mounted his bike, lightly patting his pocket, relieved that the ring was still there, sighing his thoughts went to his fallen friend and how he was going to explain it to the woman he loved.

(Cobra's P.O.V.)

I waited for them to get back as night fell, sitting on my bed as my eyes scanned over the pages of the book in my hand, not comprehending them, just waiting. Hearing footsteps I looked up and smiled at Daryl as he walked in.  
>"Hey."<br>My smile falling at the look on his face.  
>"What happened?"<br>He sighed, sitting next to me.  
>"Matt."<br>My eyes fell to the floor, taking a calming breath I felt the tears trying to well up but I couldn't convince myself to cry.  
>"Did he die?"<br>Daryl nodded, watching me closely as he took off his jacket.  
>"Okay."<br>He smiled lightly at me.  
>"You gonna be okay?"<br>I nodded, looking him in the eyes, searching for if he was going to be alright.  
>"Are you?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Just tired of losing people."<br>"Same here."  
>He smiled and kissed my cheek before lying down in our bed, pulling me down with him, kissing me before passing out.<p>

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my God!**  
><strong>I am so sorry guys!<strong>  
><strong>I have no excuse for not updating!<strong>  
><strong>Forgive me!<strong>

Turning over I smiled at Daryl.  
>"Hi."<br>"Hi."  
>He smiled at me while pulling me closer.<br>"You should get some sleep."  
>I laughed lightly, trying to stay quiet as the rest of the world slept.<br>"So should you."  
>His smile fell to a smirk before running his hand over my hip, tracing the scar that was there from the governor, causing me to shiver.<br>"We can't."  
>He continued to smirk and kissed me.<br>"Why not?"  
>I simply pointed to the cell next to ours, where Carl was asleep.<br>"We'll be quiet."  
>I shook my head and kissed him lightly.<br>"Sleep. You had a rougher day than I did."  
>He grunted and nodded before closing his eyes and falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning I sighed when I felt the warm body next to me moving away.<br>"Come on Cobra, get up."  
>"No."<br>I yelped in surprised when I felt him lay on top of me.  
>"Get off. I'm up."<br>He smirked and sat up, pulling me with him.  
>"You are so playful in the morning, it's weird."<br>He laughed and kissed me before standing up, about to say something when we heard screaming. Looking at each other we grabbed our crossbows and ran outside, headed towards cell block D. My bare feet stinging with the contact of the gravel and the metal flooring as we ran to the block. Seeing the walkers I took aim and started taking walkers out as they attacked the living. As quickly as it started it was over, running over Daryl checked on me while I stepped over the random bodies.  
>"You ok?"<br>"I'm good, you?"  
>"I'm good."<br>We sighed and started walking the upstairs cells making sure all the walkers were killed. It didn't take long for one to attack Glen only for Daryl to shoot it in the head.  
>"It's Patrick."<br>I sighed and turned away, walking away from the bodies and shouldering my crossbow. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up at Daryl as he gave me a look.  
>"You alright?"<br>I nodded and walked downstairs, mindful of my bare feet while stepping out of the block, leaning against the wall as Patrick's death bothered me more than it should. Wiping at my eyes before composing myself and walking back inside to help to take care of the bodies. Stopping when Daryl grabbed me and dragged me back outside.  
>"Talk to me."<br>I sighed and shook my head.  
>"It's nothing, I just, I let my control slip for a moment ok?"<br>He nodded and hugged me, muttering that a council meeting was being called and we needed to be there, and that I needed shoes on. Nodding I let him lead the way back to our cell, leaning against him as we walked across the gravel, needing some comfort for a moment before I forced my emotional walls back up and pulled on my shoes.  
>"Let's go."<br>I ignored the concerned look Daryl shot me before walking into the library for the meeting, taking a seat between Carol and Daryl, leaning back in my chair.  
>"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed."<br>I glanced at Carol, a little surprised that someone could turn from getting sick.  
>"That's everyone in that cellblock. That's all of us. Maybe more."<br>I nodded, lightly grabbing Daryl's hand while Hershel spoke up.  
>"We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?"<br>I decided to speak up.  
>"We can't just wait and see. There's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat."<br>Hershel nodded.  
>"We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up."<br>Carol sighed and spoke up again.  
>"We can use cellblock A."<br>"Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade."  
>Daryl sighed, speaking up.<br>"It's clean. That's an upgrade. Think that'll work for Dr. S?"  
>"I'll help Caleb get it set up."<br>Hearing someone coughing we stood up, walking into the hallway we saw Tyreese and his girl walking by, she was covering her mouth as she coughed. I turned and looked at Daryl, watching as we explained that we needed to pretty much quarantine her. Daryl and I were told to start burying the dead, and to wear gloves and masks. Walking out of the building we sighed.  
>"We just can't catch a break here can we?"<br>He shook his head while handing me a shovel and a mask to make Hershel happy.  
>"You know, we're gonna have to go on a run to get medical supplies, right?"<br>He sighed.  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>We sighed before starting on making the graves, our crossbows within arms length at all times. As we were about halfway through digging the graves I heard Daryl sigh and stop digging while I kept digging.  
>"Cobra, stop, tell me what's wrong?"<br>I sighed and tossed my shovel on the ground.  
>"I'm scared. Ok? When everything happened we knew how to fight back, at the CDC, learning that this virus or whatever is already part of the chemicals in the body, we knew how to stay alive. But this? The fucking flue killed ten people last night Dar. We can't fight that."<br>He sighed and was about to say something when Maggie ran over yelling at us and pointing at the fence that had to many walkers pilling against it and causing it to start to give.  
>"Oh, shit."<br>Dropping the shovels we ran to the fence and started taking walkers out, as I took out ten walkers I had an idea.  
>"Rick!"<br>He looked at me and I motioned to the truck.  
>"Go!"<br>I nodded and took off running, digging in my pocket for the keys before climbing in and roaring the Dodge to life and flying out the gate. Just as the fence was starting to give I rammed the truck into the walkers, keeping the gas floored as the walkers turned and tried to chase after me. Feeling the truck jerk to a stop I cursed and threw it in reverse, trying to get out of the whole I somehow got stuck in. Hearing the tires slipping over the gurgles of the walkers I cursed and started to panic as they climbed on top of the truck. Slipping into the floorboard I waited for a few minutes, silently praying for help when the walkers were distracted by something and wondered off. Sitting back up I cautiously got out and pushed against the tailgate, somehow managing to rock the truck out of the hole, running back to the drivers side I took off and drove next to Daryl as Rick sacrificed the piglets to the walkers. I smiled at the look Daryl gave me. When we finally pulled back into the compound he was quick to become annoyed with me.  
>"What were you thinking! You could have been bit!"<br>"But I wasn't, and it saved the fence from being knocked over!"  
>Rick cautiously moved between us, knowing it wouldn't be pretty if we ever finally had it out with each other.<br>"Calm down you two. Cobra, that was both brave and stupid what you just did. Daryl, let her have her moment."  
>We sneered at each other, we might be a couple and all, but when we fight it gets ugly, then we make up and move on. Sighing in frustration I walked off, knowing Daryl was following close behind me. Finding a spot that was clear I took a seat and placed my head between my knees, Matt's death finally hitting me as I started crying. Feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders I clung to Daryl, muttering how sorry I was to him.<br>"It's ok, I'm sorry too alright? I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
>I sighed and slowly relaxed, looking up I realized he was nervous over something.<br>"What is it?"  
>He sighed and smiled at me.<br>"Well, I was going to wait, but I figured what the hell."  
>He moved so he was sitting behind me and held out a small black box in front of me. Without saying a word he opened it and waited for me to react to the absolutely breathtaking engagement ring with a two crt diamond in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds varying in size. Lightly taking it I spun around and kissed him.<br>"Yes."  
>He grinned and slipped it on my left ring finger, about to say something when we heard another scream, ruining our moment.<p>

**So?**  
><strong>What do we think?<strong>  
><strong>I know it's behind the show but I promise it'll catch up soon!<strong>  
><strong>Please remember to review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys!**  
><strong>I'm back!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Running towards the scream we were surprised to see Tyreese standing between two burned bodies and Rick standing behind him.  
>"You found them like this?"<br>I sneered at the smell, not missing the look Carol shot me as her eyes traveled to the new jewelry on my hand.  
>"I came to see Karen and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!"<br>Tyreese turned on Rick and Daryl moved behind Tyreese, getting ready to intervene if he needed to, I took a step back, knowing I wouldn't be much help in this situation.  
>"You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me."<br>I watched as Daryl moved to drag Tyreese away from Rick only to be shaken off.  
>"I need to say it again?"<br>"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous."  
>"Karen didn't deserve this."<br>"No."  
>I had to give Rick credit, he was doing a great job at keeping calm while Tyreese yelled at him.<br>"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does."  
>Daryl tried again to move Tyreese away from Rick only for Tyreese to shove him into the wall.<br>"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!"  
>We moved to help, only stopping when Daryl through his hand out.<br>"We're on the same side, man."  
>That's when Rick made the mistake of speaking.<br>"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down."  
>And that's when Tyreese turned and shoved Rick.<br>"She wouldn't want you being like this."  
>That snapped something in Tyreese, as he elbowed Rick across the face, Carol and I yelled for him to stop while he punched Rick again. That's when Daryl jumped on him and held him back from attacking Rick who was on his hands and knees from the first blow. Rick stood up and punched Tyreese causing Daryl to let go. Rick snapped, he kicked Tyreese and then started punching him in the face after three punches I moved and dragged him off of the now bleeding man. Rick looked down at his bleeding hand while Tyreese started crying on the ground.<p>

"So, you and Daryl?"  
>I looked up in surprise at Carol from my task of sharpening my arrow heads for the inevitable run we were going to have to make.<br>"Seems like we had this conversation some time ago."  
>I tried to smile at her but the hard look she gave me made me stop everything I was doing.<br>"He purposed."  
>I nodded, looking at the ring in question.<br>"Sort of, yeah, so sweet of him."  
>She snorted, a pissed look crossing her features.<br>"What? I was his girlfriend, I almost had his baby, why wouldn't he purpose to me?"  
>She turned and walked away, saying that we were going to be late for the meeting, not moving I decided Daryl could fill me in while I finished with the arrow heads, making them razor sharp before standing up and walking to the compound. Smiling when I saw him walking up.<br>"Hey."  
>"Where were you?"<br>I held up the arrows as an answer before noticing he was getting stuff ready.  
>"We going on a run?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"How far?"<br>"50 miles."  
>I nodded and grabbed my backpack, tossing it in the car before helping him load up, laughing when I would put something in the car only for him to grab it and take it out.<br>"Stop that."  
>He grinned and kissed me, I frowned as the face Carol had given me came back.<br>"What is it?"  
>I sighed.<br>"I don't think Carol is to happy about our engagement."  
>He shrugged while kissing me again.<br>"She can get over it."  
>I laughed and motioned to the car.<br>"Better check the car, we don't want to be stranded because of low fluids."  
>He nodded while I went to get a can of oil, figuring the car was getting low on us. Smiling at Michone as I passed her on my way to the tower. Walking up the stairs I sighed and thought about how Daryl and I might make a life together in this world while grabbing the oil can and walking back out of the tower and over to Daryl, handing him the can before leaning against the car.<br>"We almost ready?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Who's going?"  
>"You, me, Michone, Bob, and maybe Tyreese."<br>I blinked at him.  
>"Are you sure about Tyreese? He's not exactly stable right now."<br>He nodded when Bob started walking over to us.  
>"Everything running alright?"<br>"Yeah. Zack kept this thing running pretty good."  
>"This is Zack's car?"<br>We nodded while Daryl shut the hood.  
>"Yeah, fastest one we got. You all right?"<br>"You really want me coming along?"  
>I smiled when Daryl searched for the list Hershel gave us, smiling I pulled out the list and handed it to him, trying not to laugh as he pointed to something on the list.<br>"What's that word?"  
>"Zanamivir."<br>"Yup, we need you."  
>Seeing Tyreese walking up I sighed, standing up strait.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Still got room for one more?"<br>"Hell, yeah."  
>"Good. Just got to get my gear."<br>I smiled as he walked away, Daryl obviously happy that we had more help. Kissing his cheek I slipped into the car and adjusting my crossbow into my lap, some how getting comfortable in the center while Daryl took the drivers side and Michone took the passenger side with Bob and Tyreese in the back before taking off for the long drive. I leaned against Daryl until he reached forward and turned on the radio to put a cd in when we could barely hear someone talking, saying something about survivors before we lost the signal, everyone leaned forward trying to listen when I looked up and yelled at Daryl to pay attention before we hit a walker, Daryl almost losing control of the vehicle in the process. Sliding to a stop we were in shock to see a giant horde of walkers that were quickly swarming the car.  
>"Go!"<br>"Grab something!"  
>Daryl backed up and we somehow got stuck.<br>"Make a run for the gaps right there. You two make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing you hear me? Now!"  
>Jumping out of the car we started taking out walkers, opting for a knife instead of my bow with this many walkers, loosing track of everyone I reached the woods and kept running, taking out walkers as I went, eventually stopping a few feet away. Smiling when Daryl, Michone, and Bob caught up to me. Without a word Daryl pulled me to him, the both of us looking over the others shoulder. After a moment we heard a rustling, turning around we saw Tyreese stumbling towards us, grabbing him we started walking again.<p>

**Remember to review and I will see everyone Friday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back!**  
><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

I sighed as we looked at a map, telling Tyreese that we needed to go before walking on down the road, keeping in step with Daryl and Michone, who looked down at my ring, smiled at us, and kept walking, the complete opposite of what Carol did. Hanging back I smiled when Daryl picked something off the ground, cleaned it off, put it in his pocket, and kept walking.  
>"How did he ask?"<br>I looked over at Michone, a smile forming on both our faces.  
>"He didn't really ask, he just handed me the ring and I said yes."<br>She laughed at us.  
>"You two are something different."<br>"If we were the same we would kill each other."  
>She seemed to think about that as we came across a garage with a tree fallen in front of it. Stopping I looked up at the building, getting the feeling we should keep walking.<br>"You see something?"  
>I glanced over to see Daryl looking at something.<br>"I don't know. Maybe."  
>Turns out he spotted a van, as the boys cleaned it off and Daryl tried to hot wire it Michone and I stood look out.<br>"We gotta find us a new battery."  
>Hearing a bang I looked over my shoulder to see Daryl looking in the garage, no doubt was filled with walkers.<br>"Got some friends inside. Come on. Let's clear a path, see how many we got."  
>With a sigh we moved to pull the branches off the building. Some how I made the poor decision to stand next to Tyreese as he started hacking away at the branches, his knife getting stuck and he started pulling on it. As he finally pulled it free I saw wires on the blade, raising an eyebrow I pulled a branch away only for a walker to come out and tackle me to the ground, screaming I couldn't get it off, I pushed at it as it started chomping towards my neck, screaming again I had to catch my breath when Daryl pulled the walker off and shot it in the head. Laying my head back I sighed in relief before letting my fiancé help me up.<br>"You all right?"  
>I nodded, letting him check me over before flinching at the sudden pain in my right ankle.<br>"Let me see."  
>"I'm fine."<br>The look he gave me was non negotiable, with a sigh I sat down and let him check my ankle, a small smile appearing on his face.  
>"You just sprained it, should be fine in a few days."<br>I nodded, slowly standing up only for Daryl to lightly push me back down.  
>"Relax that ankle, if we run into trouble you need to be able to use it."<br>I nodded, feeling slightly useless.  
>"Yes sir."<br>He smirked and walked into the building with Bob while Michone and Tyreese cleared off the van.  
>"You should have let him go."<br>I looked over to watch the pair.  
>"The hell you know about it, huh? You the damn expert?"<br>"No. I just don't want to see you die. Is that what you're trying to do? Do you even know what you're trying to do? I know you're pissed. And you have every reason to be. But anger makes you stupid. Stupid gets you killed."  
>"Aren't you still angry about the Governor? What he did?"<br>"If he was here right now, I'd cut him in two. 'Cause that's how it needs to be. But I'm not angry. I was."  
>"Then why are you still going out looking for him?"<br>"I don't know."  
>I sighed, knowing exactly how she felt, looking at the scars that littered my arms knowing I was still angry, and I would be the first to cut that asshole in half when I got the chance. Seeing the pair emerge I smiled at Daryl as he tossed a blue sports wrap at me.<br>"How did you?"  
>He smirked and kept walking over to the vehicle. Pulling off my shoe I started wrapping my ankle so I could stand on it again. After making sure the wrap wasn't going to move I walked over to see Daryl smoking and taking care of the car, shaking my head I grabbed the jug of distilled water and took a swig, not hearing the conversation the two had. Grinning when the car finally started I grabbed my gear and climbed into the very back to prop my foot up in the back.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking around the building I ignored the light pain in my leg as we continued to the right building, looking up at the giant buildings I began to wonder why we weren't cleaning these buildings out. Sneaking into the building we quickly navigated to where the medicine was. Grabbing what I could I loaded my backpack up with random medicine. Not paying attention to what it was my goal was to grab what I could so we didn't have to come back for more. Lifting my bag onto my shoulders it took a minute to adjust to the weight before we took off, trying to navigate our way out of the building, somehow we managed to get turned around and ended up in a room with a busted lock and a door leading to the stairs, which was locked and had walkers pushing against it. Making the decision to take out the ones in the stairwell versus the ones coming at us from the hallway. Running upstairs I yelped in pain when my foot slipped and I slid down a few steps before forcing myself back up and running with the others. Reaching the next floor we were surrounded by walkers, we had to climb through a window and jump onto the walkway, landing hard I almost slid off before crawling back so I could stand up, we watched as Bob jumped and landed on his stomach, his bag swinging off to where the walkers could grab it. Cursing I dropped my bag and grabbed him telling him to let it go, Daryl and Michone doing the same until we were finally able to pull the bag out and it land with a clank on the ground. I reached to pull my backpack back on while Daryl pulled out a bottle of alcohol.<br>"You got no meds in your bag? Just this?"  
>Michone gave me a look that said I better move before I got hurt by accident. Walking around Bob I stood behind Daryl.<br>"You should have kept walking that day."  
>As Daryl went to throw the bottle away Bob placed a hand on his gun. I shook my head, blocking Michone as she went to grab Daryl as he crowded against the smaller man, reaching down he grabbed his gun and then grabbed his collar.<br>"Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go."  
>I blinked in surprise as Daryl actually backed off a little and let Bob go.<br>"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet."  
>I sighed as Daryl shoved the bottle against Bob's chest.<br>"Take one sip. When those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?"  
>Watching the group walk off I turned to the medic that could've gotten us killed.<br>"Better start counting your blessings."  
>He looked at me while I turned and followed the group.<p>

* * *

><p>As we were walking back to the car I grabbed Daryl's hand.<br>"You ok?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I smiled as he wouldn't look at me.  
>"Hey."<br>He looked down at me.  
>"We'll take care of it, just, breath."<br>He nodded while we climbed back into the car; taking my seat in the back I watched the scenery go by, a little annoyed with the silence in the car.

**So what do we think?**  
><strong>Some reviews would be great guys.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back!**  
><strong>Last episode till February!<strong>  
><strong>Just a couple thanks to MaddyMarie1212, and ashleywhitener for reviewing!<strong>  
><strong>For the record, the last chapter I had the subtitles on my Amazon video thing, which is why Daryl's threat didn't come out like it was supposed to. That being said enjoy the chapter!<strong>

"I'll be back soon."  
>Daryl sighed as he looked down at me, a rare pout on his features.<br>"I don't like you goin without me."  
>I laughed, gently kissing him.<br>"I'll be fine, I'll be with Michone and Hershel, be back in a few hours."  
>Daryl kissed me again, holding me against him like we were never going to see each other again. Pulling back our foreheads resting together as we looked into each others eyes, a smile appearing on our faces when a car horn interrupted us, looking over I smiled at Michone as she gave me an impatient look while Hershel smiled at us.<br>"I getter go, Michone's ready to go without me."  
>He nodded, with a gentle smile I kissed him again before stepping back and walking over to the Jeep, hoping in the back I sighed as Michone drove off.<br>"You know, you two kept me up last night."  
>I blushed a deep red and mumbled an apology to my friend as she laughed at me. We fell into an easy silence as we reached our destination. Rick had found a small group of walkers that needed to be taken out, so we killed off the handful of walkers and set the pile on fire, Michone and I placed the gas jugs in the Jeep when I felt something hard and painful hit the back of my head, my world going black in an instant.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up in a daze, quickly realizing my wrist were tied behind my back. Looking around I spotted Michone with a band aid on her forehead and Hershel sitting across from me.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"The Governor kidnapped us. Just keep your head down and stay quiet. He's going to try to take over the prison."<br>"What?"  
>Hershel nodded.<br>"What's the plan?"  
>Michone sighed.<br>"We don't have one."  
>I nodded, my vision blurring with the motion.<br>"What the hell?"  
>Hershel sighed.<br>"Governor hit you pretty hard, you more than likely have a concussion, how bad I can't tell without looking."  
>I nodded, letting my head hang low and squeezed my eyes shut to make the world come back into focus. Feeling a rough hand on my shoulder I looked up to see a bald man with a sick smile on his face.<br>"Soon as we kill your friends, you're gonna be mine."  
>Sneering I spat in his face, earning me a slap across the face, making my world spin again. Feeling the hand on my shoulder again I winced as I was forced to my feet, my ankle sending spikes of pain up my leg as I was forced to walk on it. Stepping out of the trailer I glared up at the Governor as he glared down at me.<br>"We meet again."  
>"She spat in my face."<br>I smirked, feeling a small bit of pride as the man whined behind me.  
>"You have ten minutes before we head out."<br>I looked up in shock at that as the man grinned and dragged me kicking and screaming away as Hershel tried to reason with the Governor.

(Hershel's P.O.V.)

I watched as Cobra was dragged away, her screams echoing around the make ship camp. Turning I glared at the man that caused our camp so much grieve.  
>"Bring her back."<br>The Governor scoffed.  
>"My boys need to have some fun, you'll see her soon enough."<br>I moved to argue before I was shoved into the back of a truck with Michone.  
>"I'll kill him, for what he's done to me and her, I'll kill him, if Daryl doesn't beat me to it."<br>I nodded, knowing we both felt the same way. I didn't think the atmosphere in the truck could get any thicker until Cobra was aloud to join us, I looked out the window and watched as she was being dragged by her arms by two men, her head was down, the blood on her arms made my blood boil. As the trio reached the truck the bald man slammed Cobra against the truck, her head bouncing off the top of the truck as her hands were tied behind her back before she was shoved into the truck. With a soft groan she curled herself into a ball next to me, a simple glance and I knew she had fresh injuries, her back was bleeding through her shirt, her arms had been cut at the shoulders, and the way she protected her stomach it was safe to assume she had been cut there as well.  
>"Cobra, honey, are you injured?"<br>She shuddered next to me, a sob breaking lose as she curled tighter in on herself, I sighed, knowing her fiancé was going to be a force when he saw her in this shape.

(Cobra's P.O.V.)

I watched with cold eyes as we parked in front of the prison, my body pulsing with pain as I watched Rick approach the fence. Words were exchanged before I was pulled out of the truck, being forced to my knees I watched as Hershel was forced to his knees on my right and Michone on my left.  
>"This is bullshit."<br>"You got that right."  
>I smirked at Michone as we ignored Rick as he tried to reason with the Governor. Rolling my eyes I spotted Daryl with a high power, fully automated rifle.<br>"Think he has any idea what happened?"  
>Michone sighed.<br>"Probably not."  
>"Great."<br>All of a sudden the Governor was holding Michone's sword to Hershel's neck. Turning my head I didn't need to watch as the Governor sliced through half of Hershel's neck, hearing gunfire I followed after Michone, rolling on the ground till we were able to reach the back of one of the trucks.  
>"Now what?"<br>She tried to cut her wrist free with a sharp edge on the back of the truck, watching one of the guys that raped me run around the truck I kicked him in the stomach, sending him doubling over. Shoving my heel into his throat until he stopped struggling. Reaching down I grabbed his knife, easily cutting through the ropes before turning to Michone and cutting through her ropes.  
>"I have to find Daryl."<br>She nodded.  
>"Good luck."<br>"Kill the bastard?"  
>She nodded again before we split up, grabbing a gun and a knife off one of the fallen men I killed my way to the prison, men, walkers, it didn't matter if they were in my way. Just as the tank reached the prison I saw Daryl about to be attacked by walkers. Climbing on top of the tank I took three of the walkers out, screaming for Daryl to watch out. Moving quickly he shoved an arrow into the walkers head and used him as a shield, screaming for me to jump as he threw a grenade into the tank. Jumping down I smiled when he caught me, seeing the bald bastard escape the tank I cursed and grabbed Daryl's crossbow, shooting the bastard in the chest before walking over to him.<br>"Kill me."  
>I smirked at him.<br>"I think not, walker chow sounds like a more fitting death."  
>Turning I handed Daryl the crossbow.<br>"What was that?"  
>"I will tell you when we are not being shot at and surrounded by walkers."<br>He nodded and we started running, spotting Beth about to be over ran with walkers. Grabbing me gun I took three out while Daryl grabbed Beth.  
>"We need to go, like now."<br>The pair nodded before we took off running, vaguely wondering what happened to the rest of the group.

**I hope everyone enjoyed, remember to review, and I will see you all in February!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

"Come on Cobra!"  
>Pushing my legs faster I tried to support my rounded belly when I felt the one thing I didn't want to feel while being chased through the backwoods of Georgia, my water breaking. Screaming I reached out for help as Daryl cursed and picked me up before continuing to run away from the horde that was chasing our group. Gripping his shoulder I screamed as my first contraction caught me by surprise.<br>"Hang on Cobra."  
>Daryl kept muttering as we came across an old run down house, without a second thought he kicked in the door as everyone filled in.<br>"Put her on the floor."  
>Maggie told Daryl while moving to help Rick, Carl, and Glenn to block the door, turning she walked back over to us, telling Daryl to sit behind me to help with the pushing.<br>"Cobra, honey, I need you to breathe with me ok?"  
>I nodded and tried to breathe with her as panic began to sink in, hearing the screams of the guys as they tried to keep the door closed as the horde caught up to us.<br>"Cobra I need you to push!"  
>Nodding I push with everything I had only for nothing to happen. Another rocket of pain through my body and I was screaming again just as the door gave way. Daryl laid me on the ground before standing up and trying to take out as many walkers as he could.<br>All I could do was watch in horror as the walker attacked my family, in a matter of minutes my friends were nothing more than walker chow as the rest of the horde turned on us when I let out a strangled cry from another contraction. That was their queue, the walkers attacked at once, Maggie was dragged away from me and into the mass of undead bodies, Daryl stood protecting me as another contraction hit and I pushed, the smell of blood sending the walkers into a frenzy as they overtook Daryl. He too disappeared out of my line of sight as the scream of a baby filled the air before the walkers attacked me. Screaming in agony I watched as my stomach was torn open, a walker picked up my newborn and dug into it's stomach, killing her instantly while all I could do was scream and prey for death as I was being eaten alive.

Shooting out of bed I looked around frantically for a few moments.  
>"Cobra? You ok?"<br>Turning I felt tears well in my eyes as I stared at Daryl before launching myself at him.  
>"Hey? What's wrong?"<br>I shook my head, burying myself further into his warm chest.  
>"Just a nightmare."<p>

**Pretty sure this is the last chapter guys!  
>I've lost intrest in writing it, so I hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully I'll see yall down the road!<strong>


End file.
